The Winter Spirit and The Snow Queen
by FrozenFire27
Summary: I am the winter spirit and immortal. A guardian that has a duty to protect and make children to keep believing in their dreams. I met her and fall in love. I have to suppress my feelings. I can't to be with her. I am a snow queen and mortal. A queen that has a duty to protect and lead her kingdom. I met him and fall in love. I have to conceal my feelings. I can't to be with him.
1. Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part1)

Yes, they can! Because it is TRUE LOVE. Do something with the summary, fix it. I'm going to hit the author. Anna said madly. Anna, calm down. Kristoff tries calming her. I am calm. She said and starts hitting the author. Please Anna, stop hitting me. Forgive my summary but I promise that they will end up together. Author said scared and shaking, who is being beaten up.

* * *

**Author's Note: I mess with the sync of the my story. I start with when they are already close or good in terms. Please forgive my grammar and this the first time I wrote a story. (I always imagine and never write it) Criticize but don't hate me. Thank you and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part 1)**

"Wake up! Wake up! Elsa! Wake up!" He said.

"Argh, Let me sleep more, Jack!" She said sleepy.

"Come on, It's almost noon." Jack said murmuring.

"You don't let me sleep till dawn, how nice to be a spirit. No need for sleep." Elsa said grumbling in her half-awake state.

"Eh, you're the one who said you still want to stay a bit more. I am just doing the Queen's order." He said firmly.

"Jack, 5 more minutes." She said still eyes close.

"How irresponsible for a Queen to say." He said playfully.

"Hey, Mister Guardian of Fun, since when did you learn to be responsible." She said covering her face with her pillow.

"Hmm, since I met the responsible and hard working Queen Elsa." He said seriously.

It made her blushed and caused to bury her face even more in her pillow.

"And by the way, you said yesterday that you have meeting with the palace councils for the preparation for fall. I don't understand why preparing while still in the middle of summer. Ah, so boring." He said.

"Wait, what?! It's almost noon? Meeting palace councils? Fall? Why did you wake me up, just now?" Elsa said and makes her eyes wide open and suddenly rises from her bed.

"I just did already, now is the fifth time. You only say to me that you're still sleepy and Ah, so cute like a baby."

He said still amazed every time he sees Elsa in her curly bed hair every morning and laughed, so cute he thought.

"Jack, this is your entire fault. If you just don't tempt to … uhm..to go to Eiffel Tower and do… ah..some.. some shopping in Paris yesterday". She said stammering while remembering how much she have fun and feel embarrassed for dispraising.

Jack stared unconvinced.

"Ok, I really love it. But we got home very, very late. It's already dawn we got home."She said starting to blush.

"And whose fault is that." Jack said still staring.

"Ok, it's me..again.. ah..this is frustrating. Sorry for shopping a lot and I know it's heavy and you got hard time flying and to keep the balance." She said groaning and hiding her face with both hands.

"Ok, well it's also my fault for tempting you to come but I can't help it you're just so cute like a cat being tempted with a ball of yarn." Jack laughed while in the mid-air.

"Oh, really, Jack, a baby and now a cat." She said looked so annoyed.

A knocked at the door, stop their argument.

"Your majesty, the food is ready for your lunch and the palace councils are waiting at the South Drawing Room."

Elsa cleared her throat and said, "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll be coming in a minute."

"Yes, your majesty, I'll take my leave and if there's anything you need just call me, your highness." The man said.

"Jack, did I just skip breakfast." She said puzzled.

"Yes, your majesty. It's already noon, are you still not awake. Don't worry, I told them that you're very sleepy and can't get up to eat your breakfast. And get ready because you are going to your very boring meeting that waits and can't be late. I guess. So, if you excuse me, your highness, I'll just go outside and play with Heidi and Joseff… and maybe, also with Olaf." Jack said holding his staff and while making his exit at the door knowing Elsa will be in her panicked mode and he's only got on her way and might be mad at him, again. Jack laughed when he got out, remembering how Elsa so calm and composed with her signature queen-look when they first met but when he got closer to her he saw the other side of her as clumsy and childish.

"She's just so cute." He thought. He saw a palace maid walking at the hall.

"Ah, Beth I think the Queen might need some help." He said smiling. Beth nod at him and smile and make her way at Queen's room.

"Hey Jack, Come here." He heard a young girl voice excitedly calling him outside the window that he just passed through the hall while flying.

He looked at the window and said. "Ok, Heidi, just wait me for a sec." He jumped through the window and float on the ground.

"What do you want to do now?" Jack asked.

Joseff said, "Oh let's go to the courtyard and you freeze the floor and skate on it or maybe play snowball fights."

"Come on, Hurry!" Heidi said excitedly and giggles. "Ok." He said smirking. He carries the two kids and flies at the courtyards and does what the kids told him. They both have fun in summer while playing snow with the winter spirit.

On the other hand, at Elsa's room.

Jack's last words made her more irritated. Elsa stared at door shut.

"Wait, Jack." She said.

"Oh, he just left me. He doesn't even think to help me to get dress. Wait. Why would I let him help me get dress? What am I thinking?" She said and shook her head.

"Oh, no, I can't be late." She runs at her dresser and looking for what to wear for the meeting. Well, she usually creates her clothes but she's not on the mood to make one. She heard a knocked at the door.

"Your majesty, Is there something I can do for you?" The palace maid said.

"Ah, Beth! Ahem. Yes, please come in." She said with a tone of relief on her voice.

That's so close; luckily, she made in time at the meeting and finished her lunch.

"Well, this will be a very long meeting." She thought.

"Okay, let's start." She said and caught everyone attention. After an hour, all of the palace council starts to give additional suggestions and arguing for the preparation for the fall.

Elsa is starts to get bored and looks like being drifted away at the memory of yesterday's adventure. She is just got out of her study room after finishing all of her paper works and start walking at the right wing of the hall and saw Jack leaning against the wall, which looks like his waiting for her to come out to her study room.

"Hey, Queeny. Are you done with your royal duties?" Jack said while mimicking the expression of one the nobles. She giggles.

"Yes, Sir Jack. I just finished all my paper works." She said with her queenly-look.

"Ok, where do you want to go now?" He said excitedly.

"Go where? Now?" She said surprise.

"Oh, Yes. Come on! Let's go, I know a very nice place. Where you can see colorful, magical and sparkling lights and do some shopping antics, paintings and the things you like." He said breathlessly.

"Really? Colorful, magical and sparkling lights? Ok, but are you sure with some..shopping..?" She said tempted but unsure.

"Uhm, I think so." He said nervously, knowing Elsa what she usually bought when she shop.

"Ok, yes, you can shop. It's so boring. It's been two days since we the last time we go at Athens and there's something I really want you to experience, not just the ice cream you like so much."He said desperately. Elsa laughed.

"Jack, it's only been two days since the last time. I have duties and responsibilities as a queen. You knew that." She said smiling.

"Pretty, please." He said with his puppy eyes. Elsa giggles.

"Ok, Jack but we need to get back early; I have a meeting with the palace councils for the preparation for fall at noontime." She said and sighed.

"I just can resist when he pleads to me like that." She thought.

"Yes!" He said with a wide grin in his face.

"It's still afternoon, so we have lot of time and I assure your highness that we can get back early." He said.

"Ok, I'll just get change my clothes since you told me that this dress that I wear will cause uproar and I'll get some money. Well, that's what you call it." She said and went to her room. Jack followed her and waits outside of her room while playing with his staff. When she got out, he saw her wearing a cream printed, with some light blue snowflakes at the a little fluffy skirt of the dress that is knee length and plain cream top sleeveless. She wearing a light blue flats and a dark blue shoulder bag. He was stunned at what he just witnessed and almost drops his staff.

"Do I look weird?" She said worried. He was back to reality when she spoke.

"No, you look perfectly beautiful. Wow, somehow you learn fast on what are on the modern world." He said assuring her. She blushed and smiled.

"So, let's go." She said and they walk their way out at palace.

"Oh, Elsa you look so different and beautiful. That's nice." A red head with a twin braided hair called for her and looks expectantly for the explanation why she's wear like that and startled them looking at their right side.

"Ah, Anna I just finished my paper works and we're just go..uhm..going to.." She said and looks like a girl being caught escaping and glances to Jack nervous which caught his attention.

"Anna we're just going at Paris, don't worry we will come back early." He explained.

"Oh, Paris. So romantic." She sighed dreamy and giggled.

"Ok, I'll go now at garden and look for Kristoff, he is with the kids. Sorry for interrupting your date. Bye."She said waving goodbye then running to the direction of the palace garden. Elsa and Jack stunned when they heard what Anna said. When they looked with each other's eyes they both got blushed and looked away. Jack said who still not looking at Elsa."Well, let's go."

"Ok and this is only trip, not a date or anything." She said defensively, still blushing.

"Yes, your majesty." He said and then approached her to carry. "

Hold tight, your highness." He said smiling. She holds on his neck and he carries her like a princess. Well, she's still not get use to it but it's better than their first flight.

"Your highness, are you alright?" One of the palace council asked. Everyone at the room looked concerned. Then she realized that she's grinning widely and come back to the reality that she is still at meeting.

"Oh, ahem, I'm sorry. I just remember something. Don't worry it's not important. Well, let's continue." She said calmly and queenly.

"Wait, did I just daydreaming about yesterday, especially in the middle of meeting and thinking of Jack. I must focus for the preparation." She thought and shrugged the memory from yesterday.


	2. Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part2)

**Arc 1: Act of Falling in Love (Part 2)**

Mean while, Jack who plays with Joseff and Heidi.

"Hi, Jack!" Olaf said.

"Hey, little guy. What is it?"

"Hmm, are courting Queen Elsa?" Olaf asked. Jack chokes into his breath.

"No, where did that come from?" He said defensively.

"Well, I saw you yesterday with Elsa and I heard Anna that you two were going for a date." Olaf said.

"Well, why did I occasionally asked Elsa go for a trip? Well, I can't help it. It was really fun to be with her." He thought. Olaf is staring to him wondering.

"No, it's not a date." He immediately said.

"It's just a trip, some sort of taking some break for Elsa from having a lot of royal duties." Well, he thinks so.

"Jack, where did you go with Aunt Elsa this time?" Heidi asked.

"Oh, we go on a trip at Paris." He said. "What did you do there? Come on tell us again! Was it fun there?" Joseff asked.

"Well, let's sit first on that bench and I will tell you, you too Olaf." He said after being bombarded with the children's question and start flying on the direction of bench. He sometimes tells the story of their trip to the children when they return and occasionally Elsa tells them. They all sit at the bench; he put his staff on the side and Jack start telling them.

"Ok, hhmm. Let's see. Ah." He said thinking where to start.

"We arrived at Paris and it only took us an hour and half. Well, we fly." He chuckles.

"That's so cool." Joseff said amazed.

"You always said that big brother every time Jack tells us the way they travel." Heidi scoffed. Joseff just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok. Now, let's continue. We go first at a museum."

They landed on some landscapes where there are no people around so no one get suspicious on Elsa that's flying and can't see Jack that carrying her. Then he put her down.

"Hey, Jack let's go at the museum first." Elsa said excitedly.

"Ok, luckily there's one near here and not yet closed, so let's just go and walk." Jack said. Well, Elsa got used to it to be with Jack that she's the only one who can see him when they occasionally travel. Elsa walks while Jack is flying beside her. After few minutes, Jack spoke.

"We're here." Elsa's eyes widen.

"Wow, so this how a modern museum looks like." She said grinning.

"Welcome to the Musée du quai Branly, your highness." Jack said the name of the museum with his fluent French and bowing while his arms open wide and his left hand holding his staff. Elsa giggled.

"Oh, come on. Let's go inside." She said excitedly and unconsciously holds Jack's right hand while running in. Jack was shocked from what Elsa did and smile, flying and also hold her hands.

They arrived at the front of the museum. Elsa notices the mosses that attached to the walls of the museum with its amazing modern structure and colorful concretes, she's been enchanted. She feels like it's for the first time in forever. Well, she always feels like it every time they travel and sees different world. But she always loves Arendelle, never will depart from it.

"Elsa, people staring because you look like you want to hit someone." Jack whispered referring to their hands. She startled and blushed when she realize that she was holding his hand and let go of him and then mumbled.

"Sorry." Jack got conscious the way Elsa blushed.

"Hey, let's go." He said. They start walking inside the museum. They saw different statues, paintings, photographs and more.

"Wow, these arts represent different cultures and histories of other countries. This is so nice." She said smiling.

"Well, if you want to know more there's a library here, just right at the corner." He said amuse and pointing to the direction with his staff.

"Jack, it looks like the library was divided into floors." She said wondering.

"Ah, the ground floor is for popular reading room and the top floor is for research reading room. Where do you want to go first?" He explained and asked.

"I want to go to research reading room; maybe, I might found something about what happened to Arendelle." She said.

"Ok, you're right. Let's go." He said.

"So many books, there's histories, cultures and arts of all European countries except Arendelle which is weird." She said and sighed.

"I wonder why too but don't worry the other Guardians are already investigating." Jack explained.

"Ah, let's go shopping before sunset and to lighten your mood." He said encouraging while floating with arms crossed still holding his staff.

"Ok, but it's not like what you think that I'm obsessed with shopping." She said and chuckled.

"Ok, if you say so, your majesty."

They went out to the museum and Jack carries Elsa to fly when no one is looking. Elsa gasps to her surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing? What if there's someone sees me flying." She said biting her lips.

"Flying is the fastest way to go to Le Marais, so you can end your shopping early, and no one is looking when we fly. I don't want you to miss the one that I want to show you." He said grinning. Elsa stares at him smiling and just keeps her silence because she was so excited to what the winter spirit wants to show to her.


	3. Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part3)

**Author's note: I never been in Paris. I do some research but it's not enough to describe it. Forgive me for being incompetent. **

**Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part 3)**

When they came to the Le Marais, she got excited when she saw antics and beautiful fabric. She started shopping and don't notice that Jack is gone. When she realize that Jack left, she started to panic and worry where Jack could have been gone. She try to look for him but the longer the time she cannot find him the more anxious and scared her was. She saw a man painting a beautiful girl on the sidewalk; she ignored and just passed through to it and went to park. She called his name but no response. Her eyes are starting to be teary and when a cold wind passes through her back.

"Hey, I've been looking for you when I return you're gone. I know you might get hungry after shopping so I buy something and I'm sure you will like it. Don't worry I don't steal it." He said. She heard him but don't look at him or even move.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" He asked and approached her and he saw that she was starting to crying but trying to hold it back.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to leave you without telling." He was surprise when she hugs him.

"I'm scared, don't leave me like that." She said and hates the feeling of someone close to her leaving just like her parents died years ago. She doesn't know why but there's something inside of her aches.

"Ok, I won't leave you again." He said distance himself to her a bit to see her face and wipe her tears.

"Here, it might makes you feel better." He said. She stops sobbing and reached the paper bag and looked in it. She saw lots of chocolate and other sweets. She looked at Jack.

"Oh, this is truffles, the macaroons and some fruit tarts." He said.

"Thanks, Jack." She said and smile.

"You are welcome, your highness. It's pleasure to serve you." He said and does a noble curtsey. She laughed and starts to eat some of the pastries.

"Oh, Jack this is so delicious. Here have some." She said and unconsciously hand-feed him with the macaroon she was holding. Jack takes a bite but his lips touch her fingers. That makes them both blush.

"Oh, where's your shopping bags by the way."

"I asked the salesman of who sells nice vases if there is a luggage locker near here, like the ones in Athens and there was. I rented and left it there." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Lucky you, it's good that you know how to speak and understand French. Wait, what? Did you buy vases again?" He said with disbelief on his face.

"Don't worry, it's not as big as the last one and I also bought some nice fabrics, paintings and a set of silverware." She explained happily. Jack was flabbergasted and then recovered from what he heard.

"I think this going to be fun when we go back home." Jack thought and an evil grin appeared on his face. Elsa looked puzzled.

"Ah, Elsa it's evening let's go to the place that I really want to show you." He said and carries her then fly. They can fly openly since it's already dark outside and people won't notice them.

Elsa sees the view below and she marvels to the beautiful lights that glow in the dark.

"It's breathtaking." She mumbled. Jack heard what she says and agrees to her but he is only looking in her.

"Yeah." He whispered. They fly down at the top of the beautiful and high tower.

"Jack, what is this tower called?" She asked still marveled in the view below.

"It's Eiffel Tower." He said still staring at Elsa; he doesn't know why he can't take his eyes off to her. Maybe, because of what happened a little a while ago. I don't know when these feelings start or even know what I feel for her.

"She is something." He thought.

"Hey, Jack stops staring at me. It's rude and I might melt." She said teasing and laughs. Jack blushes and looks away. Elsa is surprise on his reaction.

"It's not the first time I saw him acts that way but it's cute or maybe not." She thought and it makes her blushes too. They both keep silent and both stare at the view of the city. Then Elsa speaks.

"Jack, is this, what you want me to see? Well, it's really beautiful. Thank you, but I think we need to go back because it's getting late."She said looking at Jack.

"Ah, no, not yet. Just wait for a bit." He said panicking.

"Ah, it's starting. Elsa come on, look." He said pointing to the light flying up in the sky. Elsa looked then she heard a loud noise and mesmerize to the magical lights when it got scattered the sparks in the sky.

"It's so beautiful." She said with amazement on her face.

"They are called fireworks. Today is their Bastille Day, some sort of tradition that they celebrate." He explained.

"I wish that Anna and everyone in Arendelle see will these fireworks, can we stay more a bit." She said.

They keep watching the fireworks till end then they went to the luggage lockers to get Elsa's shopping bags. Jack carries and hangs in his staff some of the shopping bags which are not as heavy as the last times. I think she's starting to learn to control herself when it comes to shopping. He thought. Elsa let's go. She approached him and let him carry her to fly back to Arendelle.

"Wind, take us home to Arendelle." He said.

On their way home, Jack is having a hard time flying and balancing which he is just faking. He's just teasing Elsa. Elsa keeps screaming that make him laugh in his mind.

"Jack, you are doing it on purpose." She said mad.

"Of course not, your shopping bags are so heavy I can't keep my balance." He said seriously.

"Well, one more twirl and I'll behave flying and I'll make sure she won't catch me that I'm teasing her." He thought mischievously. He made a twirl and looks like they going to fall. Elsa screams.

"Elsa stop screaming in my ear if don't want to fall and your shopping bags are heavy." He said mad but not really.

"I'm sorry. Jack, please don't let me fall." She said with teary eyes. Jack sees her eyes and makes his heart beat fast.

"I won't, I promise." He said seriously looking in to her eyes to assure her. Somehow he felt guilty with his mischievousness.

When they arrived to her room, it's already dawn.

"Thank you, Jack. It was really fun." She said smiling.

"I really had fun too." He said while putting down all the bags on the floor near in her dresser.

"Jack, I wish everyone in Arendelle to what on the outside. I hope that there will be, at least a clue how to release Arendelle of being stuck in time." She said worried.

"Don't worry, we will find a way." He said assuring her.

"Go, rest. I know you're tired." He said.

She yawns and said. "Stay here. You keep my nightmares away."

"Yes, your majesty, I will be your knight." She went into her small dressing room and change into her night dress. Then untie her braids and lying down in her bed.

"Good night, my knight." She said and closes her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, my queen." He said while watching her. She smile and drifted into her sleep.


	4. Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part4)

**Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part 4)**

"Ah, fireworks. Was it really beautiful? More beautiful than the snowflakes that you and Aunt Elsa create?" Heidi asked.

"No way, snowflakes are still the best." Joseff said firmly.

"Well, I agree with Joseff." He said while nodding.

"Ah, so magical, I wish to go somewhere too, with everyone." Olaf said.

"Of course, you will." Jack said. He can't tell all the details of their trip like when they got embarrassed, when they were at the park and also when he teased her. But he described the places and their experienced in Paris, very well.

"Heidi! Joseff! We're going to visit your Papa's family they said they missed us." Anna said walking closer to them. The children run to their mother and telling her what Paris looks like. Anna looks at Jack and smile.

"Thanks for watching over them." She said and they go at the front of the gate where Kristoff is waiting with his sled and Sven.

"Hey, I'll come too, I missed everyone too." Olaf said running to join them.

"Oh, well. Maybe I should check out the queen." He thought. Jack flies around inside the castle and went at study room, hoping that the meeting ended and Elsa is doing her paper works there. Jack opens the door of the study room and peeks and he sees Elsa buried her face reading a letter.

"Ah, you're here. It looks like the meeting ends early." He said smirking. She was surprise to Jack's voice.

"Don't you know how to knock? How rude." She said, annoyed seeing him smirking.

"I am busy, so go away." She gestures her hand like shooing a cat. Jack went out the door which makes Elsa more surprise.

"I didn't really mean for him to go away." She thought regretfully and she felt a sudden sharp pain inside her chest, clench her left hand in front of her heart. Then she heard a knock.

"Your majesty, may I come in, please." Jack said. It made her heart to glad when she heard his voice and a smile curve in her lips.

"Yes, you may." She said calmly and hiding her relief. She tries to compose herself and hides her smile when Jack enters the room.

"Jack, what do you want?" She said trying to sound queenly.

"Ah, nothing. I just want to stay by your side." He said casually. She blushes and looked down on the paper on her desk as if she looks like reading but she just want to hide her blushing face.

"Please, continue with your paper works. I'll just stay her and behave." He said. Elsa suddenly lifts her face and looks at him.

"What is he thinking? Well, that's the first for me to him, to be behaved." She thought.

"Ok." She said hesitantly. Jack nods. She continues her duties and starts signing some documents but she keeps glancing to Jack. Jack is only staring to her, which makes her heart beat fast and uncomfortable. The room covered with silence and the only noises that can hear are the folding of papers and the writing of pen. Elsa thought that this silence with Jack feels nice but the way he stares to her is what makes her uncomfortable. She can't take anymore minute of the silence.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" She said almost shouting. Jack startled.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm fine." He said and blushes.

"Wait, did you blush." She whispered but loud enough to Jack to hear.

"No, I'm not." He said looks away. Elsa walks to see him closer. When she faces him, he looks into her eyes. That made him even more nervous.

"Wrong move." He thought looked away and closes his eyes and run his hand through his hair.

"Jack, what's wrong with you? What are thinking, are making fun of me?" She said suspicious of him.

"No, I'm not." He said looking to her.

"Uhm, It's just.. you.." He clears his throat. "Uhm.. look..ah.."

"Look what?" She asked raising her voice.

"Attractive." He said surprise. She is flabbergasted from what she heard and staring at him.

"Wait. What? No, I mean beautiful when you work hard on your duties. You looked just so amazing. Sorry, if I keep staring at you. I just can't resist not to." Jack confessed. Elsa was speechless. Jack noticed it so he changed the topic.

"Elsa let's go to Rome. I want to show you the Colosseum." Elsa looks confuse.

"Huh? Rome? Go, right now?" She asked surprise.

"We had just traveled yesterday. We can't, I can't. I have things to do tomorrow morning." She said without waiting for Jack's reply.

"We will go home early, I promise, just don't tell me that you still want to stay a bit more." Jack countered.

"I really can't. Sorry." She said.

"Elsa, please, please." He pleads with his puppy eyes.

"Oh no, here we go again. Not that puppy eyes, you know I can't resist when you do that." She thought and trying not to look at him.

"Stop that!" Elsa said holding her smile.

"Huh? Stop what?" Jack said confuse.

"Please, Elsa. We will go back early. I promise." Jack said swearing.

"Ok but we will back early." She said firmly. She started walking her way out of the room.

"So I'll just go to my room and…" She said unfinished because she was carried by Jack like a princess while holding his staff in both hands as if it's like a cage so she won't fall and walk at the open window and on attempt to jump out.

"Hey, Jack? What are you doing? I can't go like this and I need.." She said panicked.

"Hush, my queen. You don't need to change your dress or get some money. Well, no shopping." He said smirking and jump out to the window and fly.

"Wind, take us to Rome." He said to the wind.


	5. Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part5)

**Author's Note: Trip to Rome, forgive me to those who lived in Rome. Hope that you enjoy.**

**Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part 5)**

"Elsa, this is Rome" He said. Elsa looked at the view below. It's already sunset and the dim orange light shines at the historical structures of Rome.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Jack, don't you think people might notice us, flying?" She asked.

"It's ok, the light is dim. No one will notice. Look, it's the Roman Church." He said smiling.

"That's huge. It's larger than the palace of Arendelle." She said amazed. He flies on the direction of the Colosseum. Then a few minutes they arrived then he lands on the top marble seats inside the Colosseum.

"Here, your majesty, we have arrived at the Rome's Colosseum and have a seat so you can experience this magnificent arena." He said mimicking one of palace staff. Elsa giggles and realizes something.

"Arena? This place was an arena." She said shocked.

"Yes but its long, long ago, this place today use only for tourist attraction, don't worry, no more combats." He explained and looks at the arena.

"Ah, I see." She said staring to him.

"You know, this place was really violent, heartless and a real blood bath, it was an entertainment for the high ranking Romans before. Gladiators were fighting and killing each other, sometimes fighting lions and tigers." He said casually while in the mid-air and glances at Elsa who looks really frightened.

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you but there's one nice and a happy ending story that happened here, long ago. I am, well usually wandering all over the world for centuries then I took a looked in Rome." He said and glanced at Elsa who's staring at him and listening and relief shows on her face while sitting on the marble seat.

"Elsa, please stop staring at me, it make me nervous." He thought. He sits at her left side but two sits apart from her and put his staff on the other side then he continues.

"There was this two childhood friend; a girl and a boy. I played with them every winter. Well, they can't see but it was fun. Then they grow up and helped each other in all obstacles comes on their way. One day, the boy was forced to be a gladiator for him to pay his father's debts. His childhood friend cried and asked his not go. So he explained that he had to because his father will put in prison. The girl didn't have a choice but to looked over and stay on his side. Every time the boy had a fight wrecks her heart. She always prayed that the boy survived his fight. There were times that the boy beaten up badly, so the girl aided him, gave him food and medicine. On his last fight, one of the high ranking officials told that the match that one must die, and then the other will be freed." Jack said staring in the ground of arena.

"Did he die?" Elsa asked still staring at him with teary eyes.

"No, he didn't." He said smiling.

"So did he killed the other one?" She asked again.

"No." He said and assured her with a smile.

"Hmm, that day the girl caught a cold and the snow started to fall, so couldn't watch. The two gladiators was in the center of the arena, the boy couldn't find the girl and he got worried. He was attacked and he was hit badly, he tried to fight back but he was out of focused. I saw in his face how worried he was to that girl. That day, the snow was falling heavy, I couldn't do anything to stop the snow and I think its mother nature causing it. The snow turned red with his blood, he was helpless and lying on the ground. His enemy was about to end his life but I notice the girl, high in fever running towards him and shouting his name. She begged, crying to the boy's enemy to spare his life and said she would sacrifice herself in exchange of his freedom. The boy said to her to leave and he would be fine after seeing her. The highest rank official stand up and he said that he had seen enough. Both of the gladiator been freed. It was a relief, I thought that day and the snow stopped from falling. The boy recovered from his wounds and the girl's health restored. Those two build their own home, a family. They loved each other so much that they could sacrifice themselves for the salvation of other." He said to end his story.

"An act of true love, I guess." Elsa said smiling but still teary.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Just like you Jack you sacrifice yourself to save your sister." She said.

"Even you, you also love your sister." He said. Elsa chuckled.

"Hmm, Jack can I asked you something or maybe not." She said hesitantly and fidgeting her fingers.

"Sure, of course you can ask me." He said grinning.

"Ok, Jack, have you.. uhm.. ever.. oh nevermind. This is so embarrassing." She said and looks away.

"Go on, Elsa don't worry I'll answer it." He said encouraging her.

"Jack, have you ever.. uhm.. fallen in love?" She asked looking at him and blushes. This question surprise him so he opens his mouth and closes it as if he doesn't know what to say and makes his heart beat faster. Come on, Jack it's not hard question, she is waiting. He said to himself.

"Jack forget it, it's really a private one." She said when she sees him that he can't reply. Jack was taken back from what she said.

"No, it's fine." He said. She looks to him and he looks back to her.

"I guess." Jack said to her and then covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His cheeks and his ears turn so red which makes him to look away from eyes her. Elsa do the same but glance at his back and sees how red his ears. They got silent for few minutes then suddenly Jack stands and said.

"Ah, the trolls." It makes Elsa startled.

"What's wrong with the trolls?" She asked confused.

"Maybe, they know something about why Arendelle got stuck in time." He said.

"You're right." She agreed. Jack picks his staff and approaches her but don't look into her eyes then carries her for them to fly.

"Wind, takes us on the valley of the living rocks." He said. Elsa glance to Jack, she saw him that his face is still a bit red. She got worried that he might notice her heart beats fast. Jack saw Elsa glanced at him and her blushing cheeks, which make his heart to beat fast even more. The whole trip was smooth and filled with silence when they are close to the valley, Elsa see Anna came out of the valley with Kristoff they are riding Sven, returning to the palace. Jack halt in the mid-air.

"Why she was out late this night?" She asked puzzled.

"Maybe, she forgot something when they visits Kristoff's family and she needs to come back." Jack said shrugging.

"No, that's not it. Anna!" She called her but didn't hear her.

"Well, they are far away. Do you want to follow your sister?" He asked concerned. She looked at him and thinks.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. We better go to the trolls." She said. Jack continued to fly at the direction of the valley then they landed on the center and put Elsa down. They we are surrounded by the boulders.

She called. "Hello, is anyone here, uhm, Kristoff's family."

"Hey, who are you calling?" Jack asked.

"The trolls." She said scoffed.

"So Kristoff's family are trolls, how could it be possible?" He asked rolling his eyes. The ground start to shake and the boulders start moving and rolling into their direction. The boulders revealed themselves as the trolls.

"Oh, what a cute couple, right Cliff. Your highness, he is your boyfriend, right?" Bulda giggled.

"No, we're not. We are just friends." Jack said.

"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such beauty?" She told Jack. Elsa blushed.

And another boulder rolling into their direction and reveals himself.

"Your highness, what brings you here at this hour?" Pabbie asked, the troll king and looks to Jack.

"Hello, New Guardian, it's nice to finally to meet you."

"Oh, hi." Jack said awkwardly.

"Grandpa Pabbie, do you know why Arendelle get stuck in time?" She asked straightforwardly.

"Oh, your highness, I'm sorry but I'm not in the position to tell you." Pabbie said to her sympathetically.

"You know but you won't tell. Why?" She asked frustrated.

"Your highness, the right time will come, you are not ready to know and there will be a right person that will tell you. Jack from now on, please stays by her side and especially when the right time comes and never leaves her." He instructed.

"But." She said arguing.

"Your highness, remember this: an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." He advised.

"Is there anyone that will get hurt because of me, again?" She feared.

"No, your highness, but it is something that you need to thaw." He said assuring her.

Jack holds her shoulder and said. "Everything will be alright, we will figure it out."

"Thanks." She smiles weakly.

"You will be fine and this guardian will stay on your side and if you excuse me your highness." He return into a boulder and rolled in his caved.

"I think we need throw a little love in their way." Bulda said.

"They are both stiffed." Cliff said.

"I think another fixer upper." Bulda said.

"Wait, What? Fixer upper?" Elsa said.

"Hey, I'm not stiffed, I am a fun person, that person is the one who is stiffed." Jack said bragging and placing his feet to the top of his standing G-hook staff, and then bends his knees to sit.

"No I'm not stiffed." She said mad.

"Yes, you are. Loosen up, your highness." He said laughing but hit by a snowball in his face.

"Ow, that's not fair." Jack falls on his sitting position, touching his aching back and scowls. Elsa laughed and starts running away. Jack picks his staff and start chasing Elsa.

"Hey, Cliff, I think we don't need to do another fixer upper well it looks like they were on their own. They just made for each other." Bulda said, dreamy.

"I think we can be rest assured that the queen won't be alone, again." Cliff said happily.

"Yeah." She said. The trolls return to boulders and rolled into their places.

Jack and Elsa didn't notice the trolls return into boulders. They keep running, laughing and throwing snowballs then Jack caught her waist then carries her and flies. Elsa still can't stop her laugh.

"It's time to go home so stop laughing." Jack said also laughing.

"I can't. Your face is so funny when you fall after I hit you with a snowball. You better see your face that time." She still laughs.

"So now, you are making fun with the Guardian of fun." He said the he made a twirl. Elsa screams.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll stop laughing." She said giggling. Jack bites his lips and grin.

"Jack, don't let me fall. Ok?" She glanced to him.

"I won't. I promise." He said and smiled.

They arrived at the Arendelle almost midnight and so they enter in the open window of her study room because the windows at her room were closed. Jack put her down while his other hand holding his staff and Elsa looks to him, said. "Thanks, Jack. It was fun."

"Yeah." He said staring at her, into her icy blue eyes. He touched her cheek and down into her chin with his free hand and lifts her face and his face getting closer to hers. She doesn't know what she feels but she can't resist to looks away into his deep blue eyes. Her heart beat fast and her cheeks are warm. His heart beat fast and knows what she means to him and what he feels for. They are both blushing. Then a sudden light, burst in to the sky. Elsa notices it since she's the one who was facing the window, while Jack is facing her.

"The sky's awake." She said casually which makes Jack startled then looked on his back. When he saw the light he thought, really North, right now.

"Just great!" He whispered.

"Jack, what?" She said confused. He looks back to her and feels embarrass when he see her blushing that makes him to look away.

"It's North, he's summoning the guardians." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I need to go." He said disappointed.

"Yes, you should go, don't worry I'm fine. I'll go to my room and rest." She said still embarrassed.

"Ok, please don't lock your window in your room, I will return as soon as possible. I don't want my queen to have nightmares." He said concerned.

"Ok. See you soon, my knight." She said smiling. Jack jumps out at the window and look back to Elsa.

"Sweet dreams, my queen." He said waving to her and flies in the direction of North Pole. She giggled and staring at his back, waits till he's far enough into her vision.


	6. Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part6)

**Arc One: Act of Falling in Love (Part 6)**

She went out in her study room and sees Anna walking in the hall.

"Why Anna is still awake at this time, it's midnight and why visiting the trolls that late." She thought.

"Anna." She called her. Anna startled and look to her sister.

"Elsa, you surprised me. You're still awake and where is Jack?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, I just go on a little trip and Jack, he needs to meet the other guardians." She said grinning.

"Hey, wait, why I'm the one being questioned. How about you, why are you still awake at this hour and I saw you coming out at the valley? What are you doing out there?" She asked scolding.

"You saw me? Ah, uhm, I forgot something when we visit the trolls this . " She said looking away to her.

"That's suspicious, you are hiding something, Anna, please tell me." She said worried for her sister.

"Hey, you are more suspicious." Anna said teasing.

"Wait, what? Why me?" She said confused.

"Flowers are blooming." She said playfully.

"Of course, Anna, it's summer." She said nonchalantly.

"Not outside, you are blooming and looks like someone is in love." She said intriguing.

"I'm not in love with Jack." She said defensively and waving her hand as a gesture of her disagreement.

"See, you are in love. I never mentioned his name but you are thinking Jack when you heard the word love." She said giggled and teased her more. Elsa is speechless and realizes what her sister stated, she blushes.

"Anna, you think I am really in love with Jack." She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, it is true love. The way you looked to each other was like Mama and Papa." She stated and smiles.

"Do you think Jack feels the same way towards me?" She asked with full of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Elsa, he is. I can see the way he care, smiles and stares at you it was like how Papa loves Mama, he really loves you." She said assuring and caresses her cheek.

"Maybe, it's not love. Maybe, I just lack of interaction with men." Elsa said worried.

"Elsa, you are already interacted with men, they courted you and you always turned them down or sometimes turned out into trading partner. You laughed and smiled more when you met Jack. You show new emotions every time you are together." She said to her and holding both of Elsa's cheek with her hands, making sure Elsa to understand.

"Ok, what happened to those men and trading partners, well, why they stopped sending letters or visits Arendelle." She asked trying to remember when it stopped.

Panic grew on Anna's face and distracts Elsa. "Elsa, it's not important. The important is what you feel towards Jack Frost."

"Ahm, what I feel for Jack? I think I'm in love with Jack. I can't resist him. I can't get mad at him for long. He sees through me. He makes me see and feel new things. He always made me smile and laughed. Every time I'm with him, it feels different, but it feels good. Is it weird? I feel so embarrassed confessing to my little sister." She said blushing and covers her face with her hands. Anna smiled and hugs her sister.

"It's ok, I'm happy you told first me. I'm so happy for you."

"Anna, are you some sort of love experts now?" She blurted out and giggled.

"I guess." Anna said shrugging and laughed.

"Thank you, Anna. Let's go to our rooms and have a rest." Elsa said still smiling.

They start walking in the hall and go in their own rooms. It's been a long night but it feels great. It's been so long that they have a heart-to-heart talked as sister. Elsa was always busy on her royal duties while Anna was busy taking good care of her family. They still had time for each other but tonight were different.

Mean while at the North Pole, Jack came last and saw all the guardians waiting for him.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said with a wide grin in his face.

"Did you say sorry? Are you really Jack Frost? Well that's first, mate." Bunny said shocked from what he heard and looks at him, he think twice after seeing the grin on his face.

"Maybe not, making fun with us again, Frost." Bunny said suspicious.

"I am really sorry." He said smiling. It shocked all the guardians.

"Someone is on a good mood, maybe something good happened." North said jokingly. Jack blushes from what North said, looks like he remembered something.

"Jack, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Tooth asked worried and touches his forehead and Sandy come closer to him, who is also worried.

"I'm fine, Tooth and I'm here to end this meeting so I can go back early." He said firmly and makes Tooth relieved.

"I'm worried that Elsa might have nightmares again." He whispered. The guardians starting to notice something different with Jack since the last time they saw him, before he went to Arendelle.

"You are too worried with the queen, she will be fine, mate. Speaking of nightmares, Pitch is still on his hole with his own nightmare, ain't moving an inch on his curve ball position but it looks like he stopped from shakin'." Bunny said while making his feet warm near the fire place.

"Was it a bad sign if Pitch stopped from shaking?" Tooth asked worried.

"No, as long as he is in his hole, it's fine. I think, and it only means that he is not the one responsible with the queen's nightmares." North assured Tooth.

"Then who is doing it?" Jack asked frustrated.

"Well, hmm. I still don't know but what happened to your investigation at Arendelle? Did you get any clue, why Arendelle been isolated and stuck in time, hundred years ago?" North asked.

"Hmm, well not a clue but something is really weird." Jack said looks like he is figuring out something.

"Which is, mate?" Bunny asked grumpy.

"I asked Elsa, how long Arendelle got stuck in time or how long did they celebrate the anniversary of her coronation or how old is she. She can't remember and it makes her dizzy when she is trying to remember. So, I stopped asking her and I tried to ask her sister, instead." He said and paused. The guardians stare at him and waiting for him to continue, then Sandy remembers and shows something. Jack and the other guardians look at Sandy that showing.

"What, an ice dust." Every one said in chorus.

"Where did you get that?" Tooth asked. Sandy shows an image of sand and the kingdom of Arendelle. He wanted to give a goodnight dreams for the children of Arendelle. His dream sand got through and spread in every room of the children to give them dreams but some of his sand don't get through and turned into ice dust. Jack and the other guardian were shocked. Sandy was glad and relieved that they understand what he just showed.

"Jack, did you do it?" North accused.

"No, I don't." Jack strongly denied.

"Did the queen do it, mate?" Bunny asked to Sandy.

Jack's eyes widen and shouted angrily. "No, she won't. That's impossible. She loves her family and her kingdom."

"Calm down, mate. I'm not accusing your queen that she did it." Bunny said shocked from his reaction. Jack calms and blushes a bit.

"Ok, please continue to your report, I guess." North said distracted.

"Ah, yeah. Elsa's sister and almost everyone in Arendelle are suspicious." Jack stated.

"Why?" Tooth asked curious.

"They all looked like they are hiding something. Every time, I tried to ask Anna if she know anything about why Arendelle got stuck but she dodging my question or excused her for she needs to do something, even the palace staffs or the residents. I thought they just don't trust me because I'm a stranger but Elsa and I went lately to the valley where the trolls lived and saw Anna coming out the valley very late at night."

"Trolls?" North looks surprise.

"You mean Pabbie." Tooth said unsure.

"Did you know him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, mate. We usually seek advices to the king of trolls." Bunny said. Sandy thumbs up.

"Ok, we asked him if he knew anything and it looks like he really knew something but he won't tell. He said he was not the right one to tell and the time will come for us to know. I hope it will be soon. He instructed me to stay and never leave Elsa's side." He said and starts to blush after he told the last sentence. All of the guardians really surprise the way Jack acts every time the queen was mentioned.

Sandy realizes why Jack acts like that. He shows an image of Jack and Elsa with hearts flying around them. Jack caught a glimpse of what Sandy was showing and trying to get the other guardians who were silently figuring the Arendelle's state, he panicked.

"Sandy, stop it." Jack said. Everyone looked at Sandy's direction and look at what Sandy's showing. Everyone were shocked and blushed but when they recovered and they start to laugh for realizing why Jack acts that way.

"Stop it." Jack mumbled and blushes and wears his hood to hide his embarrassment.

"So that's why you're so protective to the queen, mate." Bunny said nonchalantly but holding his grin.

"That is so nice Jack." Tooth said smiling widely and holds him both in his shoulders. Sandy thumbs up and also smiling wide.

"Oh, that's nice Jack but." North said hesitantly. Everyone look at North and wonders to his hesitation.

"But what, North?" Jack asked looking at North intently. North cleared his throat.

"I think you must.. uhm suppress your feeling for her." North said sadly.

"Why? What's wrong if I confess my feelings for her?" Jack said hurt.

"It's not wrong, Jack. It's just not now; the situation of Arendelle is still a mystery. Even if the mystery solved, you might got hurt in the end. You are immortal but she is still a mortal who just stuck in time. We don't know what might happen to her after." North explained sympathetically. Jack was shocked from the truth that he heard and his knees feeling weak as if they going to collapse. He remembered Elsa's smiling face and looked down. Tooth flies closer to him and she holds his hands, look worried. Jack felt Tooth was holding his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I need to go back to Arendelle." He said and starts to walk away and flies back to Arendelle.

"Maybe, I shouldn't tell him." North said.

"No, mate. It's better to him to know earlier rather that to get hurt in the end." Bunny said.

"All of you are heartless." Tooth said mad and flies back to the tooth palace.

"What's wrong with her?" Bunny asked Sandy. Sandy shows an image of Jack and hearts that breaks into two then flies sadly into the sky.

"Ok, I better go back to Warren. Lots of paintings to do, mate." Bunny taps his feet on the floor and hole appears and jumps in it.

"I hope that Jack will really be fine." North sighs and returns to his work shop.

"I need to sleep; I have a lot of thing to do tomorrow morning." She said and lying down in her bed. She hugs her pillow and misses Jack. She blushes from that thought and shrug the thought and closes her eyes and start to drift in her sleep.

"Where am I? I thought that I'm sleeping in my room" Elsa wondered. She found herself lying at the thick snow and she stands up. She sees Arendelle was on fire, she hears the cry of the children, screams of her people and crackling of burning wood. She gasps and she starts running to the castle and screaming the name of her sister and family. She can smell the thick smoke, blood and burning flesh that made her cough. She was crying in despair and fear. She keep running till she arrived on the castle's gate that looks like was being forced to open, the gates were crushed and some parts of it are falling. She enters the courtyard and saw the whole castle burning into ashes.

"Anna, where are you? Joseff, Heidi stopped hiding? Stop joking around?" She said desperately while shaking and crying.

"This is not really, No, please." She said pleading.

"It is real." She is startle when she heard a familiar voice, her own voice. She looked where the voice came from and she saw herself. Her dream self was wearing a royal blue armor and an Arendelle's symbol carved on the chest, she was kneeling down on the cold, thick snow while his head bowed down. The snow starts to fall with ashes.

"It is real. Everything you see is real." The dream Elsa said. She saw Olaf in front of her dream self and touching her hand sympathetically. The dream Elsa stands up and Anna's lifeless body appears and Joseff, Heidi, Kristoff and Sven and all of the lifeless bodies of the people in Arendelle appears.

"No, stop. This is not true. It's only a nightmare. I need to wake up." She said convincing herself. The dream Elsa looked at her, Elsa saw in her eyes are full of sorrow, pain and regret, her body was stained of blood and said to her.

"I couldn't save them. I just let them all die." Then her expression change in anger, full of anger.

"This is your entire fault, Elsa." The dream Elsa shouted and keeps blaming her. Elsa screams in horror.

Jack is flying back to Arendelle. He shook his head to forget what North said to him but he also understood North's point, he was frustrated and hurt. His heart is agonizing but he needs to suppress what he feels. He realizes something, what if Elsa doesn't love him. Another sharp pain strikes his heart.

"What am I thinking?" He shouted angrily and stops in mid-air and mess his hair.

"I don't care if she loves me or not, even if she is a mortal. All I want is to be close to her and stay on her side. My feeling doesn't matter, she is the most important." He said with his own resolved. He continued to fly and makes it faster so he can sees his fair, queen soon. He arrived at the front of Elsa's room and sees the window but he was confused.

"Is that snow inside her room? Elsa." He said and hurriedly opens the window but a gust of wind and blizzard surprises him and pushes him away the window. He gets more worried to Elsa so flies inside her room. He was shocked from what he saw, it was the worst. He remembered when the last time Elsa have a nightmare, there are few snows in her room and nothing else but now, her room was full of snows and an icicles on the walls and her bed full of snows looks like she is about to get bury. He quickly runs to her bed and wake her up. Her face was in pain and agonizing, her body was at the coldest point that gives him chill and her closed eyes tight but swollen and full of tears.

"Elsa wake up, wake up." He said shouting and shaking her. She is still not waking.

He hugs her and whispered into her ear with a shaking voice. "Elsa, please wake up, please open your eyes."

Inside of her dream, Elsa leaned her back against the wall while sitting, resting her forehead on her knees and hugging her legs, she was crying. She heard Jack's voice shouting her name and waking her up but she don't move. But she heard again his voice, not shouting but pleading for her to wake up and to open her eyes. When she lifts her head, she sees her room, full of snow and she feels someone is warm and hugging her. She realizes it was Jack.

"Jack." She whispered. Jack distance himself to see her face. She smiles softly.

"You came to rescue me, my knight."

"Elsa, you scared me. Please, don't do it again." Jack said worriedly and wipes her tears away that left on her cheeks and tucks away her hair on her face. She smiles.

"Jack, can you stay here." She asked.

"Yes, I will." He said looking into her eyes. The gusty blizzard stopped and ice and snow starts to melt into a sparkling blue lights and disappears into thin air.

Jack sits properly and leans his head and back on the bed's headboard and she leans and rests her head in his shoulder and hugs him. He wraps her in his arms till she falls asleep and the warmth that surrounded them make him also drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: End of Arc One. See you on Arc Two: When I met you. I'll update again after an Arch finished. Forgive my lack of experience and hope for reviews. Thanks.**


	7. Arc Two: When I Met You (Part1)

**Author's Note: It's been a week. Still no reviews? huhuhu. Should I keep going? Well, I still keep going, I made a promise that I'm going to finish this. Even if I bleed. Hohoho.**

** Thanks to the 3 favs. Well anyways, in this arc, first impression between the main characters is important. I wish that I emphasized it. **

* * *

**Arc Two: When I Met You (Part 1)**

"Snow day ends, snows were melted. The grasses and trees are green and sunflowers are blooming. It's summer, the heat, beaches and playing in the sand. Hmm, why not make changes? Well, I freeze the waves in the ocean when I got bored in summer. It was fun." He said and laughed.

"Well, I better visit Jaime and his friends. Snow ball fight is also nice in summer." He thought.

"Hey wind, take me home." He said and wind blew.

He is close at Burgess. He starts freezing the trees, the small lake and the snow starts fall. This is the place where he accepted his guardianship, two years ago.

"Jack, you came." He heard a voice of a boy, who is now, ten years old.

"Good afternoon Jaime, long time no see. Huh, still reading that interesting book." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, I will call others that you came to visit." Jamie said and run to call his friends. Jack looks around and feels nostalgic.

He is a full pledge guardian who is now protecting children's dreams and gives fun in snow days. He heard Jamie and his friends and running and laughing towards him.

"Who wants a snowball fight in summer and some ice skating?" Jack shouts with excitement. The children start to cheer and make snowballs and start to throw to each other. Jack, who is also throwing snowballs and laughing with everyone, the sun is setting so he told them that they better get home because their parents might get worried.

"Jack, will you visit again?" Jamie asked bit sad.

"Of course, I will." Jack assured him while patting his head and mess his hair.

"Ok, goodbye, Jack. Jaime said while running home.

"Oh, growing up. No more hugs. I guess. Jack chuckles while watching Jaime to go home.

Then a sudden burst of light in the sky appears. Jack noticed.

"Why suddenly summoning all the guardians at the North Pole?" Jack thought worried. He flies to the North Pole as fast as he could. When he came, all the guardians are present.

"You're late, mate." Bunny remarked while touching his boomerang and leaning at the pillar. Jack only smirked to Bunny.

"Why you summoned all of us, North?" Tooth asked. Sandy also shows a question mark top of his head.

"The man in the moon has something to say, come on, Manny say it." North said looking at the moon. The moon shines brightly then its moonlight touched the floor of the North's balcony.

The moon shows a shadow of a queen.

"Who is that queen? Is a queen still hip in this millennium?" North asked.

"Well, there are still few nowadays." Jack shrugged. The moon shows another image but this time the queen being swallowed by darkness.

"So this queen is in trouble. But why would we help this queen, she was an adult. We are guardians of children, not adults." Bunny argued to Manny. Then again the moon shows another image, a single blue snowflake then turned into red and shatters and the light of the globe in North's work shop turned off.

"So this queen is an enemy and does she have some sort of powers, snowflake?" Bunny said skeptical.

"I think when she was swallowed by darkness she became a threat to children. What do you think, Sandy?" North looks at Sandy. Sandy nods.

"So where can we find this queen?" Tooth asked.

A blue light at North's globe appears.

"Oh, thanks Manny." Jack said and flies to the globe to look closer.

"This place is familiar. Hmm. I think I already went here." Jack said out loud his thoughts.

"We are lucky then someone will volunteer." North said and the guardians looking at him, intently.

"Who? Hey, don't look at me like that." Jack said waving his hand for protest.

"Sorry, mate, I'm too busy for the next Easter, millions of eggs to paint." Bunny said and taps his feet to return to Warren.

"Sorry, Jack, lots of teeth to collect every night." Tooth said flies with her tooth fairies back to Tooth Palace.

"It looks like you're the only one who is available and nothing to do in summer, Christmas is close and lots of gifts to prepare. Then return here after three days, I will summon all the guardians, again." North said going back inside his workshop.

"Sandy?" Jack asked. Sandy smiles and thumbs up on him. Sandy flies back to give dream sands to children in their sleep.

"You're all hard work and deadlines! I'm snowballs and fun times. So I am the volunteer. This is offensive." Jack said annoyed after being forced to go alone.

"So unfair, I won't be able to visit Jaime, hmm anyway hope this going to be fun." Jack thought. Jack flies outside and calls the wind.

"Wind, take me to Norway." The wind blew and his journey to Norway starts. He arrived to Norway and searching for that place that Manny directed. He only sees fog and trees, no sight of a kingdom or the queen.

"I'm sure it's in this way." He thought. The wind blew violently which makes him flew away somewhere.

"Elsa, did you bring all everything you need?" A red head girl asked and wearing a mint green with floral patterns on the skirt and black off shoulder top ball gown.

"Yes, I think so." A platinum-blonde girl said and wearing a dark blue, off shoulder dress with snowflakes pattern at the bottom. Anna smiled but worried.

"Anna, it's only three days and it's been a tradition." Elsa smiles and touches her sister to the shoulder.

"Ok, take care. Are you sure you don't want to ride a horse?" Anna said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I always do this every year." She said and waves to her sister and starts to walk. She stopped and made one more look to her sister and to the people of Arendelle. She smiled and continues to walk to the Fjord and in every step she makes ice with snowflakes pattern to the water but melts when she steps out.

"Every year, we celebrate the anniversary of my disastrous coronation day. Why disastrous? I only set an eternal winter at my beloved kingdom and that was when I can't control my powers. But I fix it and return summer. Well, I learned it in a hard way. Anna and her love saved me. Today is the anniversary of my coronation day and after the party I went up to the North Mountain and stay for three days but I won't set an eternal winter at Arendelle, again. Three days of freedom and solemnity, no rule and especially no royal duties." She thought and keeps walking up to the North Mountain.

"Why the wind here was so violent?" Jack thought irritated because he can't find the place for hours.

"Maybe, I should go back." He said. The moonlight shine so bright and he looked at the moonlight, he saw the North Mountain but it was almost covered by clouds. He flies to the North Mountain to have a closer look. When he came near the mountain, he stopped in the mid-air and gasp to what he saw.

"Can I also create one like this?" He thought. He flies at the balcony of the Ice castle.

"Why this castle is so gloomy, so dark? Hello, anyone here." He said but he only heard an echo.

"I think this place is abandoned or maybe the queen lives here but how? This place is so cold for a human to live."

"I forgot to ask Manny if this queen is even a mortal and what kind of power she has, maybe, also snow and ice like me. I wonder." He keeps asking himself while exploring the Ice castle. He saw a bed made of ice and snow, some furniture and a kitchen. He was about to go back to the hall when the Ice castle glows blue and lights up the whole place. He was surprise and takes caution, he flies above and hides himself to the big chandelier at the lounge.

"Wait? Why am I hiding, they may not sees me? Well, better to be safe." He thought.


	8. Arc Two: When I Met You (Part2)

**Arc Two: When I Met You (Part 2)**

"It's good to be back, here. I've done some renovation and added furniture in my ice castle every year, what should I do next." She thought.

"Hi! Marshmallow." She said greeting the big pile of snow. The pile of snow moves and turned into big snow creature.

"It's good to see you, Queen Elsa. He greeted. Ok, thanks for guarding the palace." She said and steps to the first steps of the ice stairs. The stairs start to glow into blue light and also her ice castle. Every time she not inside the ice castle turned into dark and gloomy castle and its light depends on her mood. She runs excitedly upstairs and leave each stair riles some ice flowers. She opens the door grinning and put her bag at the couch then she creates a snowball and let it burst up in the ceiling and snowflakes falls and changes her dress using her powers into icy turquoise blue, off shoulder top and one slit above the knee at the skirt with transparent capes with snowflakes pattern and flat shoes into icy heeled shoes and untie her neat bun into her messy French braid.

"This feels so good. Hmm, I wonder what I should do first." She said and starts searching something to her bag.

Mean while Jack wonders from what he witnessed and still hidden at the chandelier.

"Who is she? She is so beautiful and amazing. She has powers just like me but bit more impressive." He thought trying to hold his admiration to the girl.

"Ah, read some poetry." She said and giggled and brought out her favorite book.

"What, reading poetry that's so boring." Jack whispered. Elsa heard a voice and looks around.

"Maybe, it just my imagination, I'm all alone here." She thought. She starts reading her favorite book of poems.

"Ah, Jack Frost"(©Hannah F. Gould). She reads the poetry out loud.

The Frost looked forth one still, clear night,

And whispered, "Now I shall be out of sight;

So, through the valley, and over the height,

In silence I'll take my way.

I will not go on like that blustering train,

The wind and the snow, the hail and the rain,

That make such a bustle and noise in vain,

But I'll be as busy as they!"

So he flew to the mountain, and powdered its crest;

He lit on the trees, and their boughs he drest

With diamonds and pearls; and over the breast

Of the quivering lake he spread

A coat of mail, that it need not fear

The downward point of many a spear

That he hung on its margin, far and near,

Where a rock could rear its head.

He went to the windows of those who slept,

And over each pane, like a fairy, crept;

Wherever he breathed, wherever he stepped,

By the light of the morn were seen

Most beautiful things; there were flowers and trees;

There were bevies of birds and swarms of bees;

There were cities with temples and towers; and these

All pictured in silvery sheen!

But he did one thing that was hardly fair—

He peeped in the cupboard, and finding there

That all had forgotten for him to prepare—

"Now, just to set them a-thinking,

I'll bite this basket of fruit," said he,

"This costly pitcher I'll burst in three;

And the glass of water they've left for me

Shall 'tchick' to tell them I'm drinking!"

"That's an interesting book." He said wearing his hood while in the mid-air upside-down in front of her; he was too close to her which makes her scream while hugging her book. He caught her unguarded and he was also caught unguarded by her being seen.

"Hey, sorry, calm down. Can you see me? That's impossible, you are an adult and it took me centuries to make a child to believe in me." He said surprise. She was still shocked, after seeing a boy with white hair sticking out his hood, and with a deep blue eyes, pale skin and wearing some weird and less clothes and bare foot as if the palace was not cold and holding a staff and at the same time he was floating. When she recovered from what she saw a weird boy floating, so she put down the book in the couch and well, floating thing is no big deal to her since she also have powers, she composed herself and is on guard by making pointy icicles in his direction.

"Woow, Sorry, I believe you that can see me and you're gorgeous. Wait? What?" He said confused while his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" She said mad and her ice castle glows into yellow. Jack wonder to the castle's behavior but he was more aware of the situation he was into. So he stops from flying and landed his feet in the ice floor and stands up but bit leaning to his staff.

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost and the moon directed me here and I just want to ask if you are the queen that I'm looking for." He said.

"Sorry, but you found the wrong queen, so please leave." She said straightforwardly and melts the icicles that she made. She's still wondering how he can fly.

"No, I can't leave I'm sure you are the one that I'm looking for." He said walking closer to her and he removes his hood into his head.

Elsa looked at him.

"You looked familiar." She whispered and creases her brow, as she tries to remember who is he but she shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are or what you are. You better leave before I hurt you." She said and about to walk to the door to open it for him to leave. He holds her wrist to stop her when she's about to walk away. Then some blue sparks came out while holding her wrist and the surrounding turned into white and shows some memories but not his, but hers, her childhood, it was when Elsa and her sister were playing snow using her magic and her sister got hurt because of her. He let go of her wrist and gasp as if he holds his breath. Elsa was also shock; she also saw his childhood memories playing with his sister.

"Did you see that?" They both asked in chorus.


	9. Arc Two: When I Met You (Part3)

**Arc Two: When I Met You (Part 3)**

"Wait, what did you see?" Elsa asked first.

"I saw you when you are so young and playing with your sister and she got hurt." Jack explained and thought that it was like the tooth box but saw the other memories when touched.

"How about you, what did you see?" He asked curious.

"Well, I saw you skating with your sister but she looked so scared. What happened, why you looked different now? Who are you?" Elsa said confused and asked non-stop.

"Do you want to see it again? Do you want to know me? Can you please let me know about you, too?" Jack asked wondering and wants to know her more.

"I can't. Just leave." She said but also wants to know.

"Come on, Elsa. Let's try again." He said convincing her.

"Wait? How did you know my name?" She asked surprise.

"I just saw some of your memory." Jack stated and lift his right hand and waiting for Elsa's hand to touch. Elsa hugs herself and thinks if she will let a stranger to see her past but curious about his past. She looks into his eyes; she saw gentleness and honesty into his eyes.

"If you do something bad I will hurt you." She said threatening and touches his hands. A blue sparks came out when their hand touched and their surrounding turned white and shows each other's important memories till end.

Both of them gasp and breathe heavily and stares to each other with disbelief from what they saw. Jack recovered.

"You are a queen with ice and snow power and you are the one who create this ice castle, and you can see me when you were a child." He said in his breath.

"You are Jack Frost, I remember that you always visited me and made a beautiful fern frost outside my window when I was child. That's why you looked familiar. Now, you are guardian." She said and touches her forehead with her left hand and sits in the couch.

"We are like connected, somehow. What was the last thing you saw in my memory?" He asked.

"I saw the moon, a bearded old man, a kangaroo, a bird and a golden boy and you. You went here to see a queen which looks like me. I am in trouble and a threat to the children." She said confused and almost hysterical.

Jack laughs so hard after he heard how she described the other guardians.

Elsa got confused. "Why are you laughing? What so funny about me being a threat?"

"No, that's not it. It's so funny the way you described the other guardians." He said while holding his laughter.

"And you are not a threat, I know, after I saw your memories." He said trying to get serious. She stares to him, puzzled.

"But I'm just curious on the last memory that I saw. You were standing in the middle of pile of snow and ashes. You were crying so hard, as if you are in so much pain. What happened?" He said looking into her eyes, full of concern. Elsa gasps.

"You can even saw my nightmare, I have been dreaming it two weeks before my coronation day, anniversary." She said and covers her mouth in disbelief.

"Are you sure that was a nightmare? It looks so real to me." He said wondering. Elsa thinks of what he says and she got dizzy and feels a strange pain in her chest. Jack noticed it and got concern and he sits on her side to support her.

"Are you alright? He asked.

"I'm fine, but you better leave now." She said and tries to stand but she failed but he catches her and helps her to stand.

"You better sit down." He said to her. Then someone opens the front door, they heard someone calling Elsa.

Olaf saw Elsa and approaches her. He also notices a man holding her but more looks like hugging her. Olaf got panicked and run.

"Let her go, you weird boy, are planning something evil to Elsa?" He said while pushing Jack away to Elsa. Jack won't budge from Olaf's push.

"Hey I'm not weird boy, little guy I won't do any evil things to Elsa, I promise." Jack said sincerely. Olaf stares at Jack and saw his sincerity.

"Okay then who are you?" Olaf said and stopped pushing him.

"I'm Jack Frost and the winter spirit." He said.

"Oh, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said and open wide his stick arms. Elsa laughs.

"Jack, you better leave I'm fine now. Thank you." Elsa said firmly but polite and stands on her own.

"But Elsa." He said trying to argue.

"Yeah, why not?" Olaf asked.

"I can feel that he is a good guy and I like him, like Sven and Kristoff. I think I won't be worried anymore, if he is on your side and you won't be alone, anymore. Ah, by the way Elsa, you forgot your chocolates and gemstones that you used to study when you were up here, so I asked Anna if I can deliver it here and she agreed. I better leave, Jack Frost please take care of Elsa." Olaf smiled and left.

"Wait, Olaf." Elsa said trying to stop Olaf from leaving.

"You heard the little guy. I will stay." Jack said.

"No, you can't. I might hurt you." Elsa said feared and the castle's glows with a tinge of red.

"No, you won't." Jack holds her hand and put it across his heart.

"See. I know that you learned to control and understood your powers. Your sister helps you, right?" Jack stated.

"Yes, you're right." Elsa smiles and removes her hand.

Jack stares at her and said."You're so pretty when you smile."

"Thanks." Elsa blushes.

"So, can I stay?" Jack asked with puppy eyes.

"Ok, well, you won't leave even if I told you so." Elsa sighs; she can't resist his pleading eyes and she smiles.

"Yes!" Jack said and do a back flip in the air. Elsa sits on the couch and still can't belief from the events that occurred. So, everything that happened was real. She whispered and pinching herself.

"Elsa." Jack called her.

"Yes?" She said still uncomfortable every time, he calls her name.

"Why you didn't tell me that you can see me when you were young?" Jack asked staring to her and Indian sits on the floor.

"I always read a poem about you and I believe that you are real then one night, I saw you outside my window, flying and staring at me. That time, I can't control and must conceal my powers and so scared to hurt anyone again, so I pretended that I can't see you. I'm so happy every time you visited me and left beautiful fern frost outside my windows and then there's one night that I left a jar of cookies outside of my balcony for you as thanks. But you don't eat it and thought that you hate it so I never left cookies again. But one winter, you never came back again or made some fern frost outside." Elsa said and loneliness can heard in her voice.

"Sorry that I left, I never knew about your powers, I wish that I stayed and I lose hope because I tried everything so that anyone or someone can see me, believe in me. The jar of cookies that you left outside, I thought it was for North, well he loves cookies." Jack said and chuckles.

"Who is North?" She asked.

"Well, he was more known as Santa Claus, the bearded, old man." He said grinning.

"Oh, I remember." She paused.

"From your memories I guess." She said giggled.

"Can you forgive me by leaving you before? It means that you are my first believer now. I promise I won't leave you anymore and you don't need to conceal your powers, you must let it go." He said sincerely.

"Yes, it's alright now. I'm happy that I meet you again." She said smiling.

"Hmm. It's more than a century since I first met you. Wait? More than a century but why you're still..alive?" He said shocked.

"What are you talking about? Why century, I don't understand?" She asked so confused.

"Are you an immortal, too?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm not like you. I am mortal and I am sure of it. I only staying here for three days and I am a queen and I have a kingdom to take care after this break, it's impossible that I am immortal." She said anxious and she gets dizzy again.

"Elsa, I think you better rest, lots of things happened. Let's talk about it tomorrow." He said concerned.


	10. Arc Two: When I Met You (Part4)

**Arc Two: When I Met You (Part 4)**

"Ok, you are right." She takes her bag and stands up but Jack carries her.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She said.

"Carrying you, this is the first time I heard you calling my name." Jack chuckles.

"Put me down." She said mad but her face still calm.

"Huh? I can't hear you." He said and starts to walk.

"I said put me down." She said with authority.

"I refuse your majesty." He said teasingly.

"You don't feel well so better to carry you." He said. She keeps silent and pouted. Jack saw her and grinned. He flies upstairs to her bedroom. Elsa screams to her surprise. He pushes her room's door using his back and put her down in her bed.

"How did you know that this is my room?' She asked.

"A wild guess, I guess and I already explored your ice castle and this room shows your taste. Well, I got her first and it's totally dark. I thought this castle was abandoned." He explained and leaned one of the walls and a swirly patterned frost appears on the wall and floor.

"Ooppss, sorry, I didn't mean to mess your room." He said and flies away and tries not to touch anything in her room. Elsa sits properly on her bed.

"No, its fine and it's beautiful." She said smiling.

Elsa searches something on her bag and brought out a box. She opens it and music start to play and a couple figurines starts to dance.

"A music box, huh. It's nice." Jack commented.

"It's from my sister. She gave it to me today, as a gift for my coronation day, anniversary. This couple is my parents, it's like a memento." She said and closes the box. Jack understands what she means about her parents.

"Hmm. they were proud of you. You are a great sister and a queen." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." She said unsure.

"I have to change my dress and rest." She said.

"Oh, sure. Will you be fine, sleeping in the bed of ice and snow? I will stay downstairs. Just call me if you need something." He said before he went out.

"Yes, the cold never bothered me anyway." She said smiling and Jack made his way out. She makes sure that he was downstairs and changes her dress into light blue long sleeves nightdress below the knee, untie her braids and lie down in her snowy bed.

"Ah, I missed this bed." She opens again the music box and let the music play (First Love by Utada Hikaru, music box version) and place it in the side table.

"Goodnight, Papa and Mama." She closes her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Jack flies back at Elsa's room when he was sure that she was fast asleep, he is so curious about her and want to watch over her.

"I wonder how could that happened? Is it even possible? It's been century but why you are still here." He keeps asking himself and floating in the mid-air. He flew closer to her and he sees her face, so calm and peaceful in her sleep.

"How cute, but you are cuter when you are mad." Jack thought and closes the music box, keep the room silent.

"It looks like your ice castle glows depends on your emotion. You are easily to see through." He chuckles. He keeps watching her sleeping face till dawn.

"Oh, the sun is about to rise. Does she have anything to eat when she wake. Don't tell me that she only eats chocolates for the whole break" He thought and flies out of the balcony, silently.

She wakes up by the light of the sunrise reflecting in the ice castle; she sits up in her bed, yawning while covering her mouth with her hand and then stretches her arms. She slowly opens her eyes and smells some pastries.

"Good morning, your highness." A man said.

"Good morning, what is that smell? It smells good." She said and realizes something that made eyes open wide.

"What are you doing here, Jack? In my bedroom?" She asked angrily and covers herself with her icy snow blanket with snowflakes pattern. It looks like a veil the way she covers it in herself, only showing her face. Jack laughs at her.

"I watched you all night and kept away your nightmares. What is the use of icy cold blanket? To keep you cold and by the way you are blushing, also your ice castle." Jack teased her.

The ice castles glows into light pink.

"Jack, get out in my room. It feels nice to keep myself cold, especially in summer and stop teasing me." She said shyly and stands up; still the blanket covers her like a veil and pointing at the door that he must go out in her room.

"I'm sorry, your highness." He said and walks closer to her and removes the blanket in her head.

"You're also beautiful when your hair down." He said and touches her soft curly hair and kisses it. She gets flustered from what he did and her face feels like burning.

"You are so annoying." She said bites her lips and blushing in deep red and look down on the floor. Jack thought that she is so cute and clears his throat.

"Your highness, have some breakfast, freshly bake." He said and reaching a paper bag to her. She takes it and looks what inside the bag.

"Oh, pastries, still warm." She said and smells the nice aroma.

"Ah, I have tea here. Let's go in the kitchen but I have to change first. You better go there first and here take this too. I'll go downstairs in a minute." She said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, I'll wait you there." He said and went out with the paper bag. After few minutes she went down. He saw her wearing a bluish purple, turtle neck, short sleeves and below the knee body fit dress with silver snowflakes pattern on the straight-cut skirt and her hair was tied into her messy braids and wearing an icy white kitten heels shoes.

"Wow." He said staring at her.

"Stop staring that's rude." She said giggling.

"Ow, Sorry." He said scratching the back of his head.

"How we suppose to make tea, here in your ice castle?" He asked.

"Ah, that's easy. We will use this. I usually preparing tea every time I'm staying here" She said holding sack with something inside.

"What's inside that sack?" He asked. She brings out a tin can and filled it with soft snows put it on the top of icy table and creates an ice gloves for her hand then brings out the red crystals in the sacks and surround it at the tin can.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked and puzzled.

"I am preparing a hot water for the tea." She said and removes the ice gloves that she wearing. Jack is only staring at her still puzzled.

"Those red crystals are fire crystals, the trolls gave it to me. Well they are warm, warm enough to melt snows and boil water but it can't melt my ice furniture as long as I am present."

"Hmm, a very clever queen. Fire crystals. Did you just say trolls?" He asked surprise.

"Yeah, they lived at the valley of the living rocks. Remember my memories?" She stated.

"Yeah, I remember. I live for more than 300 years but I never seen a troll." He said amazed.

"300 years? Oh, yeah. I remember. I'm still not got use to it, memories of yours." She said and shrugs.

"Elsa, when I went out this dawn to fetch some breakfast, I figure out something. I think your time stopped." He said.

"What? How did you know?" Elsa asked shocks in his revelation.


	11. Arc Two: When I Met You (Part5)

**Arc Two: When I Met You (Part 5)**

"When I first came here I only found fogs and trees and the wind here was so violent, it pushes me away. I'm not sure but I felt something strange powers surrounded in Arendelle. It is not harmful; it feels more like it's protecting Arendelle from the outside. I saw Arendelle from above and the homes, the people and your castle. The way things done and the way the people lives like they were still somewhere in 1800's. Everything today is way too different. I think Arendelle stuck in time." Jack explained. Elsa tries to digest everything he said.

"Ok, that's something, hard to believe. Let me think." Elsa said and starts to think.

"Hey, relax queen you are in a break and we will figure it out later and I'll ask help to my fellow guardians. Let's better eat breakfast." Jack eased her.

"Ok, you are right." She said and sighs.

She starts to prepare the tea, she wears the ice gloves again and returns the fire crystals inside of the sack and she hold the tin can and pour the hot water in a glass pot then melt her gloves into blue sparks and add a teaspoon of earl grey tea leaves. She places the tea pot and glass teacups in the glass tray and put some sugar cube in the small ice plate and a small ice pitcher with milk. She places the tray in the small round dining table. She put the pastries that Jack brought in a cloth and places it to the table. She created an ice vase with frozen flowers in it, at the center of the table.

"I think I'm done." She said satisfied.

"Wow, what an amazing performance, I never thought that pot and teacup were made of glasses, they also looked like ice." Jack said grinning.

"Is that a compliment, well, I take it as a compliment. Let's eat, I'm starving." She said smirking.

"Ok, but are you sure that you want to share this with me. I'm a spirit after all. I don't need to eat or sleep." He explained.

Elsa stares at him and feels sad.

"It's fine. We must share and I can't eat all this pastries." She said smiling. Jack smiles too. They eat and Jack tells her the snow days and the snowball fights that he started for the children. Elsa laughed and Jacks really having fun, staying on her side. It's something different and first for both of them. Jack offered to clean the table and Elsa said that she going to stay on her study room.

Elsa starts to read books about gemstones. "So this is the black diamond, diamond means unbreakable. Hmm, interesting." She said while holding the real one and put it aside.

"This one is a star sapphire. I like this one." She said holding it and lifts it against the light that peaking in the room's window.

"What are you doing, your highness?" Jack said and entered the room. He saw Elsa seating at the couch and in front of her was a small rectangular table and on the top of it were lots of different gemstones and a books about gemstones and lifting her hand in front of her and holding a round blue gem.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She said annoyed.

"I know but what are you doing with those." He said and floats in front of her.

"I'm studying them, they are interesting and beautiful but I still love snow and ice." She said smiling and continue reading and studying the gemstones. Jack is only watching her. They both remained silent. Jack's interest from Elsa's studies fade and he gets bored.

"Elsa, let go out and play. I'm so bored." Jack exclaimed.

"Just go play by yourself." Elsa said nonchalant. Jack thinks something that will make her interested.

"Elsa have you been in Ireland and taste a creamy coffee and a museum full of decorative arts and history. Sounds interesting and fun, right?" Jack said hopeful.

"I don't like coffee. It's bitter." She said smirking.

"Ok, there's a café serves really delicious chocolate desserts." Jack said remembering that she loves chocolate.

"Ok, let's go but will it be alright. Do you think I can go across the borders?" She asked worried.

"If something goes wrong, we won't go across again and I will stay with you." He said assuring.

"Ok." She said smiling.

"Hmm, well your dress was fine. Do you need to bring money? Well, I can manage to get one if you want something." He said.

"Wait? What's wrong with my dress and what is money? Did you steal those pastries?" She asked mad.

"Nothing's wrong with your dress, it looks really good in you and money is something you exchange when you want something to buy, those were made of paper bill nowadays. I didn't exactly steal the pastries, well, those were rejects. Sorry." Jack said embarrassed about the pastries.

"It's ok, but don't do it again, stealing is a crime. I don't have those paper bills and we used trading good with our trading partners. What should I do if there's an item that I like? Maybe, we should not go." Elsa said.

Jack saw the gemstone and thought something. "Bring some of those gems and stop worrying. Let go."

"Ok." She agreed but puzzled and she gets some of the gemstone and put it in a white string purse.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to see Ireland?" She said smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Arc Two done! Next is Arc Three: There'll be Magic, There'll be Fun. See you next week I hope so. Still hoping for reviews. ^_^**

**I'm not sure with the fire crystals. Well, this is fantasy. Believe it. :P**


	12. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 1

**Author's Note: I only finished 3 parts of this arc. I have to do lots of research somehow because this arc is full of travelling. Hope that this will be still be enjoyable. See you next week. Still hoping that "I could be notice by someone"**

* * *

**Arc three: There'll be Magic, There'll be Fun (Part 1-Ireland)**

They went outside the ice castle and walking down the stairs. The pile of snow moves and stands up and Marshmallow sees Jack, it alarms him and reaching Jack to throw away. Jack put on his defensive stance, pointing his staff to the snow monster.

"Marshmallow, Jack is not an enemy, he is a friend." She said to calm him.

"Ok." Marshmallow said and return to his old form.

"You called him Marshmallow, what's with the crown?" Jack chuckles.

"Yes, he's adorable and how we suppose to go to Ireland." She said rising a brow. Jack grinned and carries her like the last night and flies in the mid-air.

"Wind, take us to Ireland." He said to the wind.

Elsa screams to her surprise and gets mad to him.

"What if you're going to ride a plane, are you going to keep screaming when it takes off."

"I don't care what plane is. Jack, I'm going to.. hit you when we landed." Jack only chuckled and stirs a bit. She got scared.

"Jack, don't let me fall." She said teary and grips on his hood.

"I won't, I promise." He saw her and pulls her closer to him.

"Elsa we're about to across the borders, tell me if you feel pain or anything. Are you ready?" Jack said.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said and looks in the view of the sea. Jack flies outside and looks to Elsa.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think I'm fine." She said. Jack wondered.

"Well, let's get going." Elsa's fear fades and enjoys the view below.

"We're lucky to today, less people strolling around or else they might think you are some fairy when they see you flying." Then he landed on a garden full of tulips.

"Ah, I see." Elsa said.

"Elsa, watch this." Jack creates a snowflake and plays it with his fingers and he blows it on one of the tulip. The tulip blooms beautiful as if it's having fun.

"It's beautiful." Elsa exclaimed and thought something. She creates a snowball in her hand and let it fly in the sky and burst into hundreds of snowflakes. The snowflakes touch all the flowers that surrounding them and one by one the flowers bloom and glows. Elsa smiles in her satisfaction.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack frowned but amused.

"Geez, Ok, where we should go first?" She giggled and asked.

"I think we better go first on gemstone dealers." He said and starts walking.

"Ok." She asked and following him.

"You will need some paper bills or money when there is something you want to buy." He added.

"Jack, why those women wearing so less clothes, it so provocative? And why those men staring at me, do I look weird? What are those things and how they are moving? Why those guys have some drawing in their skin and they looked dangerous. This place scares me. Is this really Ireland?" She said and walks closer to him.

"The way they wear is what they called fashion, I don't get it too. They were staring because you are beautiful and graceful; you are one of a kind nowadays. Those are cars and use it for traveling. They called this modernization. You might be more surprise if you go to America. Those drawings in their skin called tattoos and don't worry I'll protect you. I will be your knight, your majesty." He said grinning. Elsa composes herself and keeps following Jack.

They arrived to a shop with a sign "Gems and Rocks" and enter the shop. Inside the shop, lots of fossils and different gems were displayed.

"Welcome customer, is there anything suits your liking?" A tall mid-aged man in the counter said in his Irish accent.

"Uhm, no but I want to sell some gemstones, instead." Elsa said looking at Jack who is floating in front of the man and on his guard if this person is bad.

"My name is Alfred, at your service. My lady come closer and let me take a look and we will deal with the price." Alfred said. Elsa walks closer to the counter and Jack beside her. She unties the string on her purse and shows it to Alfred. The man saw the gems.

"Where did you get this? They are quite rare." He said amused.

"Queen, it looks like he was some expert with these, just one look he already knew those were real." Jack commented.

"It's my inheritance from my parent." She said.

"Oh, I see." Alfred said and clears his throats. Alfred starts to inspect the gem.

"€15,000, it's my honest price to all of this gems." He said.

"Ok, I know." Elsa agreed smiling. Alfred pays her and takes the gem. Elsa bids her farewell and also Jack even if he is unseen.

"How did you know those gemstones' worth?" He asked.

"Remember that I'm studying those gems and I have some ideas how much they worth and I only brought the cheapest valued gems because I don't want to be look suspicious. You know, I think he is an honest person." She explained.

"Ok, if you say so, my queen." He said.

"Elsa, are you hungry? It's lunchtime. I know a nice place." Jack said floating in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's go." She said and walks fast, following Jack. They arrived to a shop.

"Elsa, this shop suits your taste, welcome to Queen of Tarts." Jack said smiling

"Uhmm. Something smells nice, coming from this shop." She said.

"Elsa, sit here." Jack directed her to a table good for two, outside the shop where less people dinning. She sat and a waiter approached and gives her a menu then left.

"Elsa, let me choose." He said.

"Why?" She whispered so no one notice that she's talking to someone unseen.

"Trust me." The waiter returned and asked her what was her order. Jack dictates her order and she repeated what he says.

"Hot savoury tarts and for desert are a slice of queen of chocolate fudge cake and a decadent chocolate pecan tart and for beverage café au lait and cream soda."

"Is there anything you want to add, my lady?" The waiter asked.

"I think that's all." She said and glances to Jack. The waiter gets inside the shop to take her orders.

"Jack, I noticed that order was good for two." She said.

"Of course, I'll join." He said and grins.

"Ok." Elsa said grinning too.

"It's too warm today, hm." Jack said.

"Yeah, you're right." Elsa said and wipes the sweats in her forehead. The waiter came out with their orders and put it in their table. Elsa starts to eat the salad with bread.

"It's delicious." She said. Jack eats some tarts when no one is looking.

"Elsa, try this one it taste goods." Elsa tries the one that Jack suggested and nods in agree.

"Jack, what is this bubbly water?" Elsa asked staring at glass of cream soda.

"Just try it. You will like it." Jack said grinning widely. Elsa takes a sip and feels a tingling sensation.

"My mouth feels weird but it is sweet and cold. I like it." She said and takes a sip again.

"Try this one too." He said pointing the café au lait. She takes a sip.

"Is this a coffee, hmm not bad, Frost?" She said and continues eating her food. Jack smiles and also continues eating his food, when no one is looking.

"Jack, this chocolate cake really taste delicious, it melts in my mouth." Elsa said in her delight.

"Of course, it suits the queen's taste." He said chuckles. They finished their meal and Elsa paid for it and she doesn't have a hard time using the money since she was fast learner.

"Let's go to the museum." Jack said.


	13. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 2

**Arc three: There'll be Magic, There'll be Fun (Part 2-Ireland)**

They started to walk in the direction of Ireland's national museum. They arrived and enter the museum. Elsa saw the Tara Brooch, Fonthill Vase, Broighter Gold and the Cross of Cong and other historical relics and art and read some archeology books in the library.

"This is so nice." She marveled and wondered to the world that she's experiencing.

"Yeah, how about, some shopping?" He said grinning.

"Really? Can I?" She said in her excitement. Jack nods.

They went out in the museum. Elsa follows Jack where he is going. They arrive to huge building full of people and things that she never seen before.

"Jack, where are we?" She whispered walking cautiously.

"This is what they called a mall, the place where people bought things they needed and wanted. Please, come in, your majesty." He said and gestured his hand for Elsa to get in. Elsa reluctantly entered. Upon entering, she saw different stores and restaurants, lots of people walking around. She keeps walking and wondering to the things that she sees but there is a store that caught her attention.

"Jack, what are those things? Why those black boxes have people, how did they fit in? What are those lights, are they made of candles? Why this place is cold?" She said while entering the store.

"Hold a sec, just one at the time." He said.

"Ok, let's start with those black boxes, it is called television. It can show moving color images and sound." He said pointing to the TV. She takes a look where he was pointing and she saw a moving image of a man and a woman in the rain kissing passionately (The Notebook). She blushes and Jack notices and looks where she's staring.

"We better go there." He blushed and said pointing the other appliances. She composes herself and followed Jack. Jack explained to her every appliance that she pointed and he explained that air-conditions keeps the place cool. He told her that those lights were invented by Thomas Edison in 1871 powered by electricity.

"He used some science or something. Well, he was an intelligent person but he overcomes lots of failure before he succeeds." He explained.

"Oh, Science, I studied it but I preferred Geometry." She said. Jack remembers something.

"Elsa, follow me." She followed him, wondering where they going. They went out the appliances store and arrive in some booth.

"Elsa, get in." He said and enters the booth. She gets inside of the small booth and he put his staff in the side and he started pressing buttons.

"Jack, what are you doing? Where are we?" She said panicking.

"Calm down and trust me. Ok, get ready. Smile." He said smiling. She smiled worriedly and a sudden flash flicker and startled her. After a few shots end, she is hugging Jack scared.

"Jack, what happened? I'm scared." She said to him.

"You're fine, nothing happened. It only took your picture." Jack said trying not to laugh.

"Stay here, I have something to take outside and can I borrow you purse." He said and she gives her purse and he went out. She stays still but bit shaking in her fright to her experience while waiting for Jack to return. He heard Jack laughing outside.

"Jack, why are you laughing?" She asked curious.

Jack entered the booth.

"Elsa, look at your face." He said laughing while holding her purse and a piece of paper. She takes the paper at him and saw her face. The first one was smiling but looked weird because she looks scared. The next one was her eyes widen in her surprise and the other was she looks like a child about to cry. The last one was she was hugging Jack. She heard Jack still laughing and freezes his mouth. She looks at him intently and mad.

"How, dare you made fun to the snow queen. You should explain it to me first what's going on" She said queenly. Jack stopped and raises his hands in surrender. She unfreezes the ice in his mouth.

"Elsa, sorry I didn't mean it. It's called camera and takes your image." He apologized. She smiles.

"It's amazing; in an instant we had our image painted in this paper. I love painting but it's really pain when we took our family portrait. You must stay still so the painter got all the details." She said impressed.

"I know you will like it." He said but she scoffed.

"Jack, you are visible in the picture but a bit blur." She said.

"Yeah, it always happens. You know that I'm a spirit."

"Do you want to take a picture again?" He said.

"Yes, of course." She said smiling. Jack teaches her how to use the photo booth and she puts some frame design for their photo.

"Ready?" She asked then press the button. The camera's flash to flicker continuous then the last photo Jack tries to mimic Elsa's last photo hugging him, but Elsa moves and he hugs her and accidentally kiss her on the cheek. It surprises both of them and stares to each other then blushes when they realize to what happened.

"Oh, sorry. I better get the pictures." He said excusing himself. Elsa left blushing and trying to comprehend from what did just happened. Jack returns blushing more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it. I am just trying to copy what you did before." He said averting her eyes and scratching the back of his head. Elsa sees the first three pictures and they both smiling while teasing each other and the last one was he was hugging her and kiss her cheek and she looked surprise.

"I'm really sorry. This is so embarrassing." He exclaimed.

"It's fine. It's only an accident. Where should we go next?" She said blushing.

"Ok, let's go look for some furniture." He said took his staff and exits the photo booth. She put the photos on an envelope and follows him. They both silently walking till they arrived the furniture shop. Elsa dazzle to the different furniture but both of them remained silent. They keep looking around and then Jack asked her that he will borrow her purse then he will go somewhere for a while. She agrees and waited for his return. After few minutes, he returns holding a paper bag. He returns the purse to her.

"Jack, we should go back. It's bit late." She said. "Yeah, you're right." He said. They keep walking in silence and decided to return to the garden of tulips where there were few people around so none will notice that Elsa is flying. They arrived at the garden but they don't notice that the clouds were dark and the rain starts to fall that made the two to startle. Elsa, run over there. He said pointing to an old gazebo in the tulip garden. Elsa runs and Jack trying to cover her from the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note: Weird Arc. Sorry. I'll do better next time.**


	14. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 3

**Arc three: There'll be Magic, There'll be Fun (Part 3-Ireland)**

They shelter themselves in the gazebo.

"Elsa, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said while brushing off the frozen raindrops. Jack sees and brushes off some of frozen raindrops in her hair and cheek.

"How about you? Are you alright?" She said blushing.

"Yeah, we don't notice that it's about to rain." He said staring to Elsa.

"That explained the crazy heat before. Summer rain, I guess." Elsa said looks to Jack. They gaze to each other for a while and remember something. They remembered the scene that they saw in the TV and the kiss on the cheek at the photo booth. They avert each other gaze and blush and keep silent and only the noise of the raindrops can be heard.

"Elsa, here." Jack broke the silence and reach the paper bag to her that his holding for a while. Elsa takes it and looks what's inside.

"Ah, pastries and orange juice, did you buy this?" She asked.

"I took some in the open shelves and left the payment in the counter. I use your money to pay for it. I thought you might get hungry so I bought something." He explained. Elsa took a bite to the strawberry tart and gave Jack a blueberry tart.

"This tart is delicious. Jack how to open this bottle of orange juice?" She asked. Jack takes the bottle and twists the cap to open then give it to her.

"Oh, I see but where's the glass or cup?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot a regal beside me." He said chuckles.

"Hey, what wrong with that?" She said frowning.

"Nothing." He said and takes the bottle and drinks.

"Are you telling me that I'm going to drink that way?" She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes, you will." He said and gives the juice back to her.

"This is inappropriate." She said and drinks the juice the way he did but turning her back to him and drinking the juice as graceful as she can be. He chuckles but realizes something then he blushes.

"What's wrong? You are making fun at me again, don't you?" She claimed.

"No I don't." He said and looks away to her.

"It's indirect kiss. What am I thinking? When did I get conscious? I usually do this with the other guardians telling that I want to have a taste but then I freeze their drinks after then return it to them." He thought and slightly hit his head with his staff and emits some snow.

"What are you doing?" Elsa laughs.

"Nothing." He said. They finished the pastries and stares at the pouring rain.

"Jack, why Arendelle, why us the only one to be stuck in time? Could they experience this, all of the things that I experience today? Everywhere I looked here were magical and I have so much fun, I want them to know this. Why my kingdom can't? What will happen to them if they cross the borders? I am scared." She said teary, looking at the floor.

"Elsa, look." He said. Elsa lifts her head and she sees that the rain stopped and a beautiful rainbow painted in the clear sky while the sun is almost setting.

"After the storm, there's always a rainbow and clear sky that waits. Don't be afraid, I will stay always on your side. I promise. We will figure this out and your kingdom will be free." He said gazing to her and holding her hand.

"Ok, thank you." She said smiling. Jack carries her again and flies back to the ice castle.

"Wind, takes us to the Ice Castle." He said.

"Jack, don't let me fall." She said still scared.

"I won't. I promise." He said pull her closer. They arrived at the ice castle and the sky is dark and the stars appear. He landed at the balcony of her bedroom and put her down.

"You didn't get the chance to buy something you like." He said.

"Yeah, I still don't get use with the idea of malls." She said.

"Next time, we will better go downtown." He said excitedly.

"Next time? Maybe." She said and went to her bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bathroom." She said.

"Oh, I never knew that behind that door was a bathroom." He wonders.

"Yeah, warm bath using fire crystals." She said.

"Ok, I'll wait downstairs." He said and went out. She unbraided her hair and takes a bath then after, she wears her light blue knee length nightdress with dark blue ribbon in the waist. She sits and brushes her hair in front of the mirror then remembers the photos. She takes out the pictures in the envelope and creates a picture frame. She starts to put the pictures in the frame and laughing to their pictures then she saw the last photo and made blush and remembers what happened. She shook her head while holding her red cheeks and step back but she accidentally bumps an ice vase at the table. The vase breaks into pieces and makes a noise. Meanwhile Jack is roaming around great hall of the ice castle and realizing what happened today. He frequently blushed and shook his head.

"I should do something better next. I should not embarrass myself again." He said scolding himself.

"Where should we go next?" He thought.

He heard a crashing sound upstairs. He hurriedly flies upstairs and so worried to Elsa.

"Elsa. Are you alright?" He said pushing her door and his eyes start searching for her. He found her picking the broken pieces of the vase. He walks closer.

"What happened? You might get hurt." He said and holds her hand stop picking it. She blushes and pulls her hand.

"You are right." She agrees. He didn't notice her blushing face because he is picking the pieces of the broken vase.

"Jack, stop it. It's made of ice so I can recreate it." She said when after realizing.

"This is so embarrassing, I should realize it soon. I'm just too distracted of the.. kiss." She thought and shook her head.

"Yeah, you're right. Clever queen and that is very convenient no need for replacement." He said and chuckles. She moves her hand and recreates the vase.

"Old as new." Jack commented and puts the vase in the table.

"What happened?" He asked referring to the vase.

"It's nothing. I just accidentally bump in it." She said averting his gaze.

"So, you are the clumsy queen now. I thought you are some sophisticated grace." He said teasing her.

"No, I am not." She said annoyed.

"I'm just distracted because of you." She mumbled.

"What?" He didn't hear what she mumbles.

"Nothing, just go downstairs." She said queenly.

"No, I won't." He said and grabs her down in her bed and starts to tickles her.

"Stop it, Jack." She said struggling and bursting into laughter.

"No, you must tell me first." He insisted.

"Marshmallow, help me." She yelled then there is some shaking on the ground of the ice castle. Jack got surprise when something grabs him. Marshmallow grabs Jack in his right hand and the other is his staff, so it left Jack defenseless. Marshmallow is about to throw him at balcony while holding him at his foot.

"Wait, Marshmallow. Don't throw him; just hold him for a while." She said stopping Marshmallow.

"Hey, let me go and return my staff." He commanded him. Marshmallow roars in his face and Jack covered with snow.

"That's what you get for tickling me." Elsa laughs. Jack brushes of the snow.

"You are so ticklish and too cute. I can't help it." He said and winks at her then reaches his staff and grabs it. He got loose to Marshmallow's grip and flies inside her room and throws a snowball to Marshmallow and hit his crown.

"That's a bad Idea." Elsa said grinning. Marshmallow gets mad and let's out his icicles in some parts of his body. Jack got surprise but thought something mischievous.

"I don't think so. This going fun instead." He said grinning and throws another snowball but instead to Marshmallow, he throws it to Elsa's grinning face. It surprise Elsa and she got irritated.

"Oh, you are so dead Jackson Overland Frost." She yelled and creates a giant snowball. Jack flies laughing downstairs while Marshmallow and Elsa trying to catch him. Elsa throws the giant snowball but he luckily dodges it and Marshmallow almost grabs him but makes the floor slippery that makes it to slip. While Jack was busy to Marshmallow, Elsa creates another giant snowball and throws it to Jack and it hits him.

"How about that, Jack Frost?" She said smirking while her left hand on her waist and a snowball in her right hand. Not bad. He said while buried with the pile of snow and hit again by Elsa's snowball in his face.

"That's it. This will be fun." Jack declared smirking and floats.

They keep on throwing snowball and Marshmallow keeps falling with Jack's trickery. The snowball fights end and all of them were exhausted and lying on the pile of snow even Marshmallow. Elsa giggles but her eyes were close.

"It's been so long that I have fun and usually with my sister." She said.

"Why? Aren't you playing with your sister anymore?" He asked and lying beside her.

"Hmm, sometimes we played with her children but you know, I am too busy with my royal duties and she has a family to take care off. I just miss this kind of fun, playing snow in hours." She said smiling.

"We can play anytime you want." He said chuckles. Elsa yawns and covers it with her hand.

"You're sleepy, your highness." He said and stands up and brushes off the snow on his clothes.

"Yeah." She said still lying in the snow and eyes close.

"You look so comfortable in there but better sleep in your bedroom, even if there's no difference in the bed."

"Yeah." She said still not moving. Jack smiles.

"Too exhausted, I guess." He thought and carries her. Jack got surprise because she isn't complaining and he smiles.

"Good night, my queen." He whispered. "Good night, my knight." She whispered smiling and lean closer to him. It surprises him but it makes him happy.

"You are something." He thought.

"Hey Marshmallow, have some rest too." He whispered and sees Marshmallow cleaning the piles of snow in the hall. Marshmallow groans in disagreement and fixes the crown in his head and continues cleaning. Jack only chuckles and flies to her room. He gently lays her in the bed. Jack smiles seeing her sleeping peacefully and went out in the balcony. He looks at the moon that shines so bright.

"Why did you send me here? Is she really a threat?" He asked. The moon keeps silent. Jack sighs.

"Where should we go next tomorrow?" He thought.

"Ah, I know. She will love it." Jack said grinning. He returns to inside and watches Elsa in her sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for this short and late update. But I've done the drafts till arc five. Hehehe. See you next week. **


	15. Olaf's Mini Adventure

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, for the short update. Actually, this was not supposed to be the next part but I'm busy at work and no time to do some research for the next location. So I improvise. Hope that this will be still enjoyable. I also hope that I finish this Arc next week so I can go to the next one. I'm so excited for the next Arc. I already made the draft of it.

* * *

**Olaf's Mini-Adventure**

"Anna! Elsa forgot her chocolates and gemstones. I will deliver this to her. Bye." Olaf said and starts walking in the direction of North Mountain.

"Wait, Olaf." Anna said trying to halt him. Olaf turned back and waves his stick hand and continues his journey. Anna couldn't do anything to stop Olaf so she let him be.

"Ah, it's been long time since I last visited my little brother. I missed him." Olaf said giggling. Olaf hums and smells the flowers that he saw.

"I really love summer." He said. He sings his favorite summer song. (In Summer)

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does  
In summer  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
In summer

I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be  
In summer

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam  
Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In summer  
In summer!

"Ah, I never notice that I'm in the foot of the mountain." He said realizing it. He climbed the mountain till he reached the ice palace.

"Oh, Marshmallow. It's been long time." He said while hugging the big pile of snow. Marshmallow moves and hugs Olaf in return.

"You came to visit Olaf." He said.

"Hey, call me big brother." He said bit hurt.

"Ok, big brother." Marshmallow said and Olaf pats his head.

"Ok, I go in because Elsa forgot this." He said raise the bag of chocolates and gems. He went upstairs and he heard Elsa talking to someone. He burst in.

"Hey, Elsa!" He said then he notices something very, very close to her. He saw a boy with white hair and wearing weird clothes and bear foot as if the ice floor was not cold and he also holding a frosted staff. The most alarming to him was he is hugging Elsa.

"Who is he? I'm sure that he's not from Arendelle." He thought and panics then run to Elsa.

"Let her go, you weird boy, are planning something evil to Elsa?" He said while pushing the boy away to Elsa but the boy won't budge from his push.

"Hey I'm not weird boy, little guy I won't do any evil things to Elsa, I promise." The boy said sincerely. Olaf stares at him and saw his sincerity in his deep blue eyes.

"Okay then who are you?" Olaf said commanding and stopped pushing him and crossed his stick arms.

"I'm Jack Frost and the winter spirit." He said smiling.

"Oh, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said and open wide his stick arms. Elsa laughs.

"He is the winter spirit, so he is the one in the poem that I usually heard when Elsa reads her favorite book. I think Elsa likes him so much." Olaf thought.

"Jack, you better leave I'm fine now. Thank you." Elsa said firmly but polite and stands on her own.

"But Elsa." He said trying to argue.

"Yeah, why not?" Olaf asked.

"I can feel that he is a good guy and I like him, like Sven and Kristoff. I think I won't be worried anymore, if he is on your side and you won't be alone, anymore. Ah, by the way Elsa, you forgot your chocolates and gemstones that you used to study when you were up here, so I asked Anna if I can deliver it here and she agreed. I better leave, Jack Frost please take care of Elsa." Olaf smiled and left.

"Wait, Olaf." Elsa said trying to stop Olaf from leaving. Olaf didn't hear Elsa and went out to the Ice Palace.

"Hey, Marshmallow I think Elsa will enjoy her vacation. She is with the winter spirit." He said giggling. Marshmallow looks confuse to what Olaf said.

"Ah, I think we need some quality time little brother." He said patting Marshmallow head.

"I know! Let's slide on that curve. Remember the day that you chased us away. Come on." He said excitedly.

"But I need to guard the palace." Marshmallow said.

"Don't worry she is with Jack. He will protect her. Let's go. Please." He said with his pleading eyes.

"Ok, but I have to go back early." Marshmallow said and leaves his crown in his sleeping spot. They start running and arrived to the curve. They slide the curve again and again. They laughing and enjoying their bonding time. They went to the cliff where Olaf fell.

"You know this is 200 feet high, I fell here and it feels like I'm flying. I want to try again." He said giggling.

"It's too dangerous, big brother." Marshmallow said.

"Don't worry, there's a 20 feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow." He said excitedly and then jump off the cliff.

"I am born for this, Marshmallow look! I'm flying." He said while his voice fades. Marshmallow got worried and he doesn't know what to do.

"Olaf! Are you ok?" Marshmallow yells but no answer. Marshmallow decided to jump and falls off the cliff.

"Oh, you came. See just like a pillow." Olaf said giggling while fixing his body parts.

"Yes, you are right. Did you see how I flew?" Marshmallow said chuckling.

The two snowmen keep playing and they are both happy. When they are both satisfied, they return to the Ice Palace and they bid farewell to each other.

"Take care, Marshmallow and watch over to Elsa, ok? See you again next time." He said and patting Marshmallow head.

"Ok, take care too." Marshmallow said and picks the crown where he left it then wears it.

Olaf left the North Mountain.

"Ah, I want to visit the trolls." He said and went in the direction to the Valley of the living rocks. He arrived at the valley and touches the smallest boulders.

"Olaf's here, wake up." He said and lies down beside the boulder.

"Look, the sky's awake. I wish Sven is here." He said remembering his buddy. The boulders start moving close to him and reveal themselves.

"Olaf, how are you? It's nice to see you again." Bulda said.

"I deliver something to Elsa to the North Mountain; she is with a nice boy. I also played with Marshmallow. I want to pay a visit here and play with you guys." He said excitedly and stands up.

"Yes, of course. Oh, the queen is with a boy. I want to him to know if he's suitable for the queen." She said.

"Don't worry; he is very suitable for the queen. He has a white hair, pale skin and also a nice set of teeth." Olaf explained.

"Ah really, that will be nice." Cliff said.

"Olaf, come on. Let's go and play." The young trolls said. "Ok, let's go then." Olaf said and starts to play with the young trolls.

Olaf stays with the trolls for two days. He plays with them and sometimes visits Marshmallow in the North Mountain. Marshmallow said that he played with Jack and Elsa the other night and it looks like they are travelling. Olaf was surprise but happy to hear that Elsa enjoys her vacation. He was so happy that Elsa has Jack to show the outside world. On the third day Olaf decide to go home and bid farewell to the trolls.

"Tell Kristoff that I missed my grandchildren, so tell them to pay a visit." Bulda said.

"Ok, sure. Bye." Olaf said and waves.

On his way home, he passes through the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

"Ah, I want to go to the sauna." He thought and knocks to the door. A very huge and tall man opens the door.

"Hohh-hoo, big summer blow out. Oh Olaf, how are you?" He said.

"I'm ok. I want to have a sauna. I want to let off some steam and don't worry; I still have my personal flurry so I won't melt." He said pointing to the flurry.

"Ok come in. Well, a customer snowman is also good for business." He said chuckling. Olaf stays for awhile and remembers that today will be the last day of Elsa's vacation.

"Elsa might go home. She always went home early after her vacation." He thought.

"I have to go back now. Thank you for the sauna. It feels very refreshing." Olaf said to the Oaken.

"Ok, come here again if you want to have a sauna again." He said. They bid farewell and he started walking back to Arendelle.

He arrived to the palace and saw Anna with Kristoff and Sven in front of the gate.

"Oh, Anna." He yells and waves his stick hand.

"Olaf, where's Elsa? Why she's not with you?" Anna asked.

"Hmm. maybe, she's still with her boyfriend. I also visited the trolls and Marshmallow. Bulda said that she misses her grandchildren so pay her a visit. I also stop by in Oaken's to have a sauna. It's very relaxing." He said happily.

"Wait? What? Did you just say Elsa is still with her boyfriend?" Anna said very shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

"Are you sure that about that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

"What do you mean by boyfriend?" Kristoff asked.

"The night that I went up to her ice palace I saw her with a boy. He has a white hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin and nice set of teeth. He was also wearing less clothes and I saw him hugging Elsa. It seems they are very close. Ah, he is also the winter spirit that Elsa usually talked about." Olaf explained.

"It's only on the poem Olaf." Kristoff said referring to the winter spirit.

"Oh no, no, no. A boy that wears no clothes and doing something.. something to my beloved sister. I'm going to the North Mountain. Kristoff, I will borrow Sven and stay here and look for the children. I need to save my sister to a perverted old man. Olaf, you come with me." Anna said hysterically.

"Anna, calm down. Elsa can protect herself and Olaf said he wears less not naked and I'm going with you." Kristoff said.

"Elsa is still a girl and you better stay and look for the children for a while." Anna said.

"Ok, you are also a girl and a mother. Please, take care and don't do anything reckless. I will go up there, if you don't return before the sunset." Kristoff said sighing and kiss her in the forehead.

"Ok. Thank you." She said hugging him. Anna and Olaf ride at the back of Sven and start their journey up of the North Mountain.


	16. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 4

**Author's Note:** Three reviews. This is awkward. I mean I am awkward. Well, this is so nice. I am happy. Thanks for the advice, it makes my story looks better. (I hope that I understand exactly the advice and do some edits with the previous chapters to make it look better) .ho. 8 followers and 10 favors. Thank you for keep reading. Sorry for very super delay update. I am struggling with laziness and mood swings. I don't want to write this arc half hearted so it takes me lots, lots of time to write. (Because I am really excited and want to write the next arc so I get lazy to this arc)

* * *

**Arc Three: There'll be Magic, There'll be Fun (Part 4-London)**

Elsa wakes up because of the grumbling in her hungry stomach.

"Hmm. But I'm still sleepy." She murmurs and sits up. She opens her eyes and saw Jack floating in front of her. She got surprise but composes herself.

"Jack, what are doing here in my room, again?" She said annoyed.

"I heard a grumbling noise coming from here so I came closer." He said grinning.

She blushes and shyly said. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, you better change. I know a place where you can have your delicious breakfast." He said grinning.

She frowned. "No, I don't want to go out. I want to read books and study today." She said ignoring him and went in bathroom.

He waits for her to come out and try to persuade her to go on a trip. She washes her face and fixes her hair then wears her casual icy dress and went downstairs, still ignoring him. Jack follows her. She went to the kitchen and takes out an ice jar. Jack is only observing her. She opened the jar and takes something inside.

"Oh come on Elsa, chocolates for breakfast. You will get fat." He said in disbelief.

"Chocolate is a source of energy and there's a fruit garden at foot of the mountain. I fetch some later and I am not fat." She said irritated. Jack chuckles.

"How I'm going to convince you to come with me? Well, if you don't want to come with me. I should go by myself. I want to eat some breakfast like egg benedicts and croissants. I love to go and visit a cathedral church, great bell of the clock, a British royal palace and the royal court. Go and shops in some streets that sells arts and antiques or better visit the best chocolatier." He said and playing his staff and walks out for him to leave.

" Uhm, Jack wait." She said hesitated.

"Yes, my queen." He said and playfully turns around. She clears her throat.

"I'm going with you. I'll change." She said and goes to her bedroom.

"I'll wait you in the lounge." Jack said and a smug in his face appears.

After a few minutes, Elsa went down wearing a dark blue flared mini-skirt and a cream top tank with icy lace in the scoop neckline. She wears a white sandals and carrying a light blue shoulder bag. Her hair went down in wavy curls and a dark blue ribbon as a headband. Jack stares with his mouth open.

"Stop staring and close your mouth. That's rude." She said flatly.

"You better change." He said commanding her.

"Why? Do I look weird? This was what I saw last time that ladies wear at Ireland and I didn't want some random people staring at me. I'm trying to blend in, I guess." She explained.

"No, you don't have to. You look the best just the way you are and they will stare at you even more." He said looking away.

"Because you are drop dead gorgeous and I don't like random people staring at you too." He thought still mesmerize at her.

Elsa gasps and covers her mouth. "I look like a frivolous woman. What a shameful woman am I." She muttered.

"No, you are not. That's not what I mean." He said but too late she went upstairs in her room.

In her room, she replaces her top tank into a blouse with transparent cream puff sleeves and makes the mini skirt into a knee-length icy dark blue by using her powers and removes the ribbon and wears her usual braids for her hair with snowflakes clips. She took one more look to the mirror and nods then went down stairs.

"Now, how do I look? She said and sighs.

"You are beautiful as always. Shall we?" He said smiling and reaches his hand like a gentleman.

They went outside the castle and bid farewell to Marshmallow. Jack carries Elsa.

"Wind, take us to London." He said.

"So it's London? I've always wanted to go there." She said.

"I know." Jack chuckles and flew faster.

"Jack, don't let me fall." She said.

"I won't. I promise." He said.

They arrived to London and landed to a garden near the river. There were few people walking around and didn't notice them. Elsa saw the beautiful view of the garden matching the glistening water of the river.

"Come on. Let's tour around in this Victoria Embankment Garden." He said.

They started to walk in the garden and Elsa sees different statues.

"This is Mr. Michael Faraday a scientist related with some sort of electromagnetism. This is Sir Wilfrid Lawson, a baronet of Brayton. That one is Charles Portal a viscount." Jack said and serves as her tour guide.

He kept introducing the statues that they found and sometimes he is making fun with it. Elsa laughs in his jest.

"Memorial of Henry Fawcett, he was born blind but one of the greats."He said proudly.

Elsa admires and reads the word that written "Fortiter, Fideliter, Feliciter." She said smiling for understanding what kind of person was he.

They walk around more in the garden and they found a beautiful flower beds. Elsa smiled and touches the flowers and frosts the tips of the petals.

"Having fun, my queen?" He asked.

"Jack, Jack, look at those. Sunflowers, it grows so tall." She awing and touching the tips of the petals and frost it. Jack chuckles seeing Elsa acting like a child.

They keep touring around and they heard a growling noise coming from Elsa's tummy.

Jack chuckles and said. "I think your chocolate energy fades away. Let's go, I know the place."

"Ok." She said blushing and follows him.

They walk outside the garden and after few minutes they arrived.

"Somehow, this is another garden. Hmm. Convent Garden this is what the place called." He explained and he stops at the front of the restaurant. Elsa was welcome by the delicious smell of its food.

"Great Queen Street, I think you are into queens." Elsa said grinning.

"Maybe, have a seat here, your highness." He said chuckling and guiding her in the table outside the restaurant. A waiter comes out and gives Elsa the menu. Elsa stares at Jack waiting if there's something he recommends or wants.

"You better do it. I want to know the queen's taste other than chocolates." He said teasing her. Elsa gets annoyed and composed herself then clears her throat.

"I want eggs benedict, an ingeles, and croissant and for beverage a jasmine tea and fragola fresco." She said regally with her English accent.

"Not bad, queeny." Jack said impressed. Elsa turn her face away and snob his comment. The waiter returns in few minutes with their orders. Elsa smiles and thanks the waiter. Elsa is about to start to eat but notice Jack that he's only watching.

"Jack, aren't you going to your food?" She asked whispering.

"Nope. This is all yours. You should eat more you are too skinny." He said nonchalantly.

"No, I'm not and I can't eat all of this. Better eat your share." She said whispering annoyed.

"Eat first." He demanded.

"Fine." She said queenly and starts to eat. Elsa starts to eat and Jack only watching her. Jack smiles seeing her enjoying her food telling him that he should take a bite because it's delicious.

"Jack, it will be more delicious if you join me, please." She said in her puppy eyes.

"Wait, when did she learn that? Stop it, you are so cute. I can't resist." He thought.

"Ok, you win I will join you." They both eat and finished their breakfast and Elsa paid for it. They left the restaurant.

"Queen, let's ride a bus." He said flying in front of her.

"What?" She asked confuse.

"Come on." He said and holds her hand and drags her in the bus stop. The bus arrives and Jack still holding her hand and drags her in the bus. Jack said that she needs to pay for the fare then she follows his instruction. Jack found an empty seat near the window.

"Your highness, please have a sit and enjoy the view." He said grinning.

"Ok." She said hesitantly. She takes her sit and the bus starts to move.

"Hmm, this is better rather than travelling in air." She whispered.

"Are you talking about me? You are so mean, queen." He said pouting. Elsa shrugged and giggled. Jack sulks even more.

"Ok, I am sorry. I will be honest. Flying with you is the best. Stop sulking, you look funny." She said grinning. Jack smiles and started to be her tour guide. He names the structures that Elsa asked on their way.

"Elsa, this is our stop. Lady's first." He said and gesturing his hand for her to go first.

"Ok." She said and get off on the bus. Jack follows her.

"Your majesty, this the Royal Court of Justice." He said.

* * *

**PS:** I will update tomorrow or the next day. I am almost finish in this arc, patching some more details. 2 or 3 more parts to upload in this arc.


	17. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 5

"Your majesty, this the Royal Court of Justice." He said while floating in the mid-air and uses his staff to point the building. Elsa was only staring at the structure as if she was studying every corner of the building. Elsa memories every details of the structure like the classic pillars, columns, gates, windows and the wall.

"Hey Elsa, are you alright?" He asked and waving his hand in front of her face.

"Stop it, Jack. I am looking for the details of this amazing structure." She said and put away Jack's hand in front of her face.

"Ok but maybe, you more want to have a better look inside." He said convincing her to go inside.

"Really? Can we go inside? It is the court we can't just barge in there." She said uncertain.

"It is fine. They open it for the public, well most of it." He said and holds her hand again to pull her inside the court.

When they get inside, a wide great hall greets them. Elsa looks around inspecting every detail of the structure like the painting of the judges on the wall and the delicate chandeliers that hangs and marble floors. Elsa awes the details of the structure that make her grins wide.

"Just what I've thought, you really like it." He said grinning.

"Not really. It's just interesting." She said in her denial and blushing.

Jack chuckles on her reaction and heard some noise behind him. He looks around and found something might Elsa be interested.

"Elsa, let's go in there." He said and goes behind her and pushes her gently inside the room.

"Hey, Jack. What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just have a look. This might be interesting." He said grinning. Elsa observes and read a sign "Queen's Bench Division of High Court".

They sit on the chairs at the back. She notices that it was a public hearing. There are juries and a judge in front seats and attentively listening to the prosecutor. The final reading was about a resident who committed a physical injury against to the construction worker of Buy N Large Corporation. The court orders that the old man will be move in the retirement house. The old man disagrees of selling his land and told them that he will never leave and he must fulfill his promise. The court gave its final decision and the old man helplessly accepts the order. The hearing ends and the old man leave the court sadly. Elsa stands up and follows the old man.

"Hey Elsa, look at the judge. He looks like a sheep." He said referring to the judge wearing a curly white wig and laughing, who never listens in the hearing for the whole time. Elsa ignored his joke and sympathize the old man.

"Are you alright?" He asked following her and notices the sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, I am but that old man." She said a bit teary.

"Oh, don't worry. He will be fine." He said nonchalantly.

"How can you say that?" She said frowning.

"I don't know. I just can feel it." He said convincing her but she only stares at him.

"Just trust me. Ok." He said sincerely and staring in her eyes.

"I guess perks of being an old man too." She said smirking to tease him. Jack pouts and cross his arms.

"Stop acting childish. Fine I trust you but I have to do something for him at least." She said and uses her powers to create a single snowflake in front of the old man.

The old man gets surprise seeing the snowflake in front of him. The snowflake floats beautifully with its magical glow. The old man touches the snowflake and it bursts into thousands sparkling blue lights. The old man smiles and leaves the court (Carl from Up).

"You can be one of the guardians." Jack said smiling.

"You think so. Hmm, maybe not. I already have responsibilities as a queen. I just hope that I could free my kingdom from being stuck in time soon." She said with full of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, you are right and a lot of catching up when that happens. Do you want to go to a cathedral church?" He said gazing at her.

She gaze back to him and said. "Sounds nice, I love to go. Let's ride a bus again."

"Hey, you are fonder to ride a bus than flying with me. I am jealous." He said pouting childishly.

"Don't worry, I still prefer Jackson express. I feel safer." She said and chuckles. Jack blushes for the unexpected reply of the queen in his childish joke.

"Yeah, thanks." He said and turns back to hide his blushing face. They went to the bus stop and wait for the bus. Jack remained silent that makes Elsa wonders. The bus arrived and they ride on it. Elsa sits near on the window and Jack hovers beside her while resting his chin in the hook of his staff.

"Jack, why are you too quiet? Is there something wrong? You are supposed to be my tour guide, Right?" She whispered very close to his ear and staring at him curiously. Jack startled and the staff slips that make him fall on the floor.

"Oh Jack, are you alright?" She said worriedly and stretched her hands looking like she was trying to stop him to fall.

"I'm alright. Elsa everyone is looking at you." He said brushing off some dust in his clothes and stands up, still not looking at her. Elsa looks around and people were staring at her, so she composed herself and look outside of the window. Jack sits beside her.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I am just having some thought about what you said before that you feel safer. I'm happy that you trust me." He said shyly and scratches the back of his head. Elsa giggles and looks in his eyes.

"I know that you are trustworthy and you never let me down. So, you can stop now with the cloud nine and be my reliable tour guide, my knight." She said trying to hide her grin.

"Hey, I am not in some sort of cloud nine. I am just happy." He said embarrassed. Elsa only stares at him.

"Alright, stop the staring." He said and clears throat.

"I will be your reliable tour guide, your majesty." He said it like a royal knight and bows. Elsa smiles and starts asking him the building that she sees.

The bus stop and they get off on it. Elsa's eyes wide open when the great cathedral welcomes her.

"Jack, this so.." She mumbled in her awe.

"Amazing, right? St. Paul's Cathedral." He continued what she's trying to say.

"Yes. Can I have a look inside?" She asked excitedly like a child.

"Nope." He said to tease her.

"Oh, I see." She said disappointed and look down on the floor.

Jack chuckles and said. "Of course, you can. I'm just joking." Elsa looks at him with delight.

"Then let's go." She said grinning. They go inside of the cathedral.

Elsa observes the delicate details inside of the cathedral and started to talk to herself. "The nave is 91 feet in height and is separated from the aisles by an arcade of piers with attached Corinthian pilasters rising to an entablature. The bays and the vault compartments are rectangular, but it has ingeniously roofed the spaces with saucer-shaped domes and surrounded the clerestory windows with lunettes."

"Elsa, calm down." He said noticing her unconcealed excitement and she started to make snow inside of the cathedral. Elsa didn't notice Jack and the snow that she is creating but she was too engrossed to observe the details of the cathedral.

"Oh, the dome is raised on a tall drum surrounded by pilasters and pierced with windows in groups of three, separated by eight gilded niches containing statues, and repeating the pattern of the peristyle on the exterior. The dome rises above a gilded cornice at 173 feet to a height of 214 feet." Elsa still talking to herself and the people inside are starting to panic from the sight of falling snow.


	18. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 6

"Elsa, calm down." Jack starts to worry and shakes her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and returns to her composed self.

"Elsa, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. I am so happy." She said and squeals a little.

"Ok, I am glad that you are happy but please calm down." He said chuckling and looks around. Elsa notices the chaos that she created and got scared.

"Jack, did I hurt anyone here?" She asked anxiously.

"No one was hurt, don't worry, just calm down. Ok." He said smiling to assure her.

"Ok." She said and takes a deep breath and melts the snow.

"Shall we continue our tour, your highness?" He said while floating in front of her.

"Yes." She said calmly.

They tour around more in the cathedral. Elsa was still engrossed to the details of the structure but this time she's calm.

"You really are something." Jack whispered and smiles while gazing at her.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong again?" She asked for noticing Jack was staring at her.

"Nothing, you know I still prefer your Ice castle. I think it's more beautiful than the other structures that I've ever seen." He said while looking into her eyes.

"Thank you but I am still an amateur. The design and plan of the structure that I've witness today are very delicate and professional. I still have a lot of things to learn." She explained blushing.

"Hmm, do you want to go shopping?" He asked grinning.

"Really?" She said hesitant.

"Of course, since you don't get the chance to shop last time." He said feeling guilty about last time.

They ride a bus again to the Baker Street as Jack's recommendation for Elsa to shop. The bus stops at the famous Baker Street of London and they get off on it.

"Elsa, 221B Baker Street there was a famous detective lived here. My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people don't know." Jack said while mimicking Holmes wearing his hat then holds a smoking pipe in his mouth.

"Is he still living here? I want to meet him." Elsa said and giggles.

"Um, actually he is someone you read in a book." He said touching the back of his head and looks away for him not to see her disappointment.

"Oh, is that so!" She said in her excitement and grins widely. Jack stares at her in confuse.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa gets close to him, gaze into his eyes and asked him.

"Oh, nothing." He said in his surprise.

"Well, do want to go to some chocolate shop?" He asked to instinctively escape her gazes.

"Of course." She said with enthusiasm.

They walk for a bit and found the chocolate shop that Jack was so proud to show.

"Rocco Chocolates." She smiles after she read the shop sign.

They go inside the shop and Elsa smells the sweet irresistible scent of chocolate. Jack only stares at her, smiling. Elsa starts to buy some chocolates. When she finished buying chocolates, she asked him where they would go next. They went out of the shop and Jack notice that she bought a lot.

"Are those all yours?" He asked referring to the boxes of chocolates.

"No, this is for Anna. Anna loves truffles. This one is for Olaf, fruit-flavored. This one is for Joseff and Heidi, they love milk chocolates and this one is for Kristoff or Sven. Carrot flavored chocolate. I never thought there is a flavor like this." She said while giggling.

"What about the blue and red ones?" He asked curiously about the last two boxes.

"The red one is for the palace staffs and the blue is for us to share later." She said and smiling childishly.

"Oh, you really are a kind-hearted queen." He said smiling.

They ride a bus to go the place where Elsa could shop. As Jack's description to it: It's a perfect place for Elsa to shop. After a few minutes, they arrived to that place.

"Welcome to Mayfair Street." He said while taking a bow.

Elsa was delighted from the sight of the street which was field with parallel rows of shops.

"You like it. Don't you?" He asked teasing her.

"No, I don't like it. I love it. This is less scary than mall." She said in her enthusiasm.

They started to walk on the sidewalk and Elsa peeks on the shops that they find. Elsa peeks on a jewelry shop and finds something that catches her interest.

"Something interesting, you majesty?" He asked and also peeking to the shop.

"No, there's none." She said defensively in her surprise.

"Jack, can I ask a favor?" She said to divert his attention.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked unsuspected.

"Can you buy some food, the finest one, I guess? I wish to have a picnic somewhere.. in a park?" She asked in her uneasiness.

"Ok, sure." He said frowning from noticing her weariness.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, here some money and take your time as long as you want." She said and hurriedly him to go.

"Ok, but will you be fine alone?" He asked worriedly looking at her.

"Yes, I am." She said and smiles to assure him.

"Alright, just stay here and I will back as soon as I can." He said and flies to buy some food.

"Ok, I have to buy it before he return. I can't let him see it." She said to herself.

Jack went to some pastry shop and takes some strawberry hand pies and pays it unnoticeable.

"Elsa is acting weird. I wonder what happen to her." He thought feeling strange and goes to other shop.

Jack finished buying the food and picnic cloth and returns to where he left Elsa. He found her standing the same spot where he left her but she is beside with a cart, full of shopping bags and a man behind of the cart pushing it who is looking to the other direction. He gives the paper bags that he's carrying to Elsa before the man notices the floating bags.

"Elsa, are those yours?" He asked and hoping that his suspicion was wrong.

"Yes, those were all mine." She whispered to him and the man pushing the cart talks to her. Jack is speechless and only following her where she's going.

"Hey, Jack. He [the man who pushing the cart] told me that I should rent a luggage locker if I am going to other places." She whispered to Jack which brings him back to reality.

"Yes, you better do it." He said still wondering how he supposes to carry it all later.

They arrive to the luggage locker rental shop and store all the shopping bag in the big locker. The shop was open 24 hours and they can retrieve it anytime. Elsa get's the key of the locker and sign a waiver and pays for the rentals. Elsa bid farewell to that man that help her with the cart and gives him some tip. They went outside the shop and Jack talks to her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Promise last two more parts in this arc then next arc. hehehe. Sorry if I update just now. Something personal came up that cause the delay the update.


	19. Arc3:There'll be Magic,There'll be Fun 7

**Author's Note: **The explanation about Arendelle frozen in time will be on a solo arc somewhere in the climax of the story. Sorry for the confusion but I intended to put a mystery about it for a little longer. I hope that I don't make mad the readers for confusion that I have cause. I also hope that it really turn out to be a mystery. Hint: Anna knows about it. hehehe.

* * *

"Elsa, how did you manage to buy all of those, it's only a few minutes when I am gone." Jack said who can't hold his curiosity anymore.

"Well, it feels like you've gone for long so I do some peeking in other shops. Luckily, it's not so warm here so I create a snowflake to the walls as a mark that I went on that place. I found my way back at the spot that you left and asked a kind salesman to accompany me to carry my stuffs." She explained.

"Clever queen but don't trust strangers so easily." He said amused but a bit worried.

Elsa chuckles remember the day she first met Jack. "You are stranger ones but you are a trustworthy nobleman." She said in flattery.

"Oh. Yeah but even so and I am an exception." He said protectively.

"I understand. Thank you. I will be careful next time." She said smiling.

"The sun is setting. I think we can fly now. You said that you want to have some picnic in a park." Jack said.

"Picnic in a park?" She asked confused.

"Yes, that's why you asked me to buy some food, remember?" He reminds and points at the paper bags that she's carrying.

"Ah, yes. Where should we go?" She asked when she remembers.

Jack carries her when no one is looking and flies to the direction where they going to have a picnic. They landed on a soft grass that just recently mowed. The garden was spacious and on a far distance there's a huge and beautiful palace.

"Jack, where are we?" She asked after seeing the beautiful garden and palace.

"We are in the Buckingham Garden and that huge building was the palace." He explained.

In the palace and at the garden, the lights have been turned on since it starts to dusk.

"It's such a waste that we can't tour in the palace because they only open it to the public in certain time." He said and sighs in his disappointment.

"It's alright, Jack. This is perfect place to have picnic and you know I might freak out again if I've enter the palace. You remember the incident at the cathedral." She said and smiles sheepishly.

Jack chuckles and said unconsciously, remembering the incident. "I like you, being true to yourself."

"Thanks. Let's starts preparing." She said looking away so Jack won't notice her blushing cheeks.

Jack places his staff on the grass then unfolds the picnic cloth and places it over. Elsa takes out the food in the paper bags and places it on the picnic cloth. They sit and start to eat.

"I hope Anna is here. She loves picnic." She thought.

"What can you say, your majesty? A strawberry hand pies, avocado and ham sandwiches, cheese and grapes, and lemon ice tea in a bottle. Don't worry. I didn't forget your cup." He said grinning while giving her cup.

"Thank you. Picnics are warmer that I thought. You know I prefer tea party than picnic on that time." She said reminiscing the times when she is having a tea party alone. Jack remembers how lonely she is in her room. Elsa notices Jack's change of mood.

"What's with the long face, Mr. Guardian of Fun? Have some chocolate it might brighten your gloominess." She said teasing him while reaching the blue box of chocolates. Jack chuckles and takes a chocolate in the box and eats the caramel chocolate.

"No wonder why you love chocolate that much. Thank you. You brighten my mood, your majesty." He said smiling.

They finished their meal and Jack throws the garbage. They talk about their duties as a guardian and as a queen. Elsa learns being a guardian is not a piece of cake. Being a guardian means risking your life to protect the dreams of children. Jack learns that being a queen is not an easy task. Being a queen doesn't mean you can do whatever you want but being a queen, people have a big expectation and you sacrifice your own happiness to serve the needs of your people.

"So that's also the reason why the time that you spend with your sister lessen." He assumed.

"Yes, I have a lot of duty especially our trading partners disappear. Now, Arendelle was independent on its own resources." She said and realizes something.

"Trading partners? When it happen they disappear and why?" She said and starts to get dizzy for trying to remember. She remembers something a fire and soldiers marching from other kingdom but it's too blur. She doesn't understand what it was all about. Jack gets worried and move closer to her.

"Elsa, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am just bit dizzy." She said and shrugs off the memory.

"Lean on my shoulder for a while." He said and Elsa leans on his shoulder obediently.

"The sky is full of stars and the breeze of the summer wind touches my skin. I feel like I am in a different world. I feel infinite." Elsa said chuckling.

"Sorry, I sound crazy. Maybe, it's the effect of my dizziness." She said jokingly.

"No, you are not. I feel the same." He said and gaze in her eyes. Elsa returns the gaze and Jack touches her cheek and leans closer to her. Their lips are only few inches away.

"Hey you, what are you doing here late night. The garden was close, how did get in." A guard yells and walking closer to Elsa since she's the only one who is visible.

They both got startled and moves away to each other. Elsa is blushing and not aware to the trouble that she might face.

"Who are you? How did you get in? The garden was supposed to be close at this hour." The guard got closer to her and starts to yell.

Jack who is now aware of the situation throws a snowball on the guard's face to cover his eyesight. The guard is very angry but when he brush off the snow Elsa was gone and the picnic cloth. The anger in the face of the guard drains and turns into a fright.

"Ggghhoost." The guard yells stammering and running away.

Jack is hovering above while carrying Elsa and hangs the picnic cloth on his staff.

"Oh, poor guard." Elsa said while holding her laugh.

Jack chuckles. "I think it's time for our last stop." He said and flies somewhere with Elsa.

Elsa sees the beautiful of the night. The street light and lights in the building were like fireflies dancing in a starry night.

"Jack, it's a clock tower." She said pointing the tower in enthusiasm. Jack flies closer to the tower and landed on the roof of the tower.

"It is almost midnight. Let's listen to the bells when the clock strikes at midnight." He said. They sit on the roof and watch the view below. The beautiful night scenery that makes Elsa breathless, her feelings of hope are never ending. She keeps praying that one day Arendelle will be free.

Elsa notices something and asked Jack and points it. "What is that giant circle that glowing?"

"They called it the London Eye but it was also known as the Ferris wheel. Do you want a ride?" Jack explained.

"No, thank you. I am happily satisfied here." She said smiling and enjoying the beautiful scenery of the night.

Elsa gets out of balance on her sit and slides down but Jack holds her hand and safely returns to her sit.

"That's dangerous. I never sit on a roof from my whole life. This is the first. My sister got use to sitting on the roof." She said and starts to laugh.

"Ok. Hold my hand since this is your first." He said chuckling.

"Yeah. And I will never let go." She said gazing to him.

Jack gazes back to her. The bells rings and it's midnight. Elsa averts her eyes and looks up in the sky and closes her eyes listening to the harmonious sound of bells. They left London and its dawn when they arrived to the Ice castle. Elsa was very sleepy and Jack put her down in her bed. Elsa sits down in her bed.

"Jack, thank you. I really have fun today." She said trying to keep awake in her sleepiness.

"You are welcome, your majesty. I am the guardian of fun for nothing." He said grinning. Elsa smiles and yawns and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Elsa, you better rest and I have to retrieve your shopping bags." He said smiling and sighs.

"Jack, sorry for the trouble." She said apologetic.

"It's alright." He said sincerely and smiles.

"Ok. Good night, my knight." She said smiling at him.

"Sweet dreams, my queen." He said and waves at her flies back at London to take her belongings. Elsa stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash her face and changes her clothes into her night dress. She undone her braids and brushes her hair. She lies in her bed and fall asleep fast.

Elsa opens her eyes and found herself lying in the snow, somewhere in the Arendelle forest.

* * *

Arc Ends. Phew, at last it's done. Almost the whole plot was done in drafts somehow. It takes me long enough to finish the beginning arcs since I need to some research with the place that they travel. Since I want to emphasis the bond of the two main characters and other characters. The next arc has a one more travel and until will return to the present which is the after Rome travel. Thank you for keep reading and see you next Arc Four: I could notice by someone. Hope that I don't create another confusion to the readers.


	20. Arc Four: I Could Notice by Someone 1

**Arc Four: I Could Notice By Someone(Part 1)**

Elsa opens her eyes and found herself lying in the snow, somewhere in the Arendelle forest. She started to walk wondering why she's in the forest knowing that she was on her vacation in her Ice castle. She saw soldiers holding torches and marching for other kingdom but disappears when she follows. She keeps walking and arrives at courtyard of Arendelle. She saw someone in the middle standing and the courtyard was surrounded with icicles and snow starts to fall. She recognized the person standing in the middle.

"That's me." She whispered. The dream self standing in the middle crying and wearing a royal blue armor and an Arendelle's symbol carved on the chest. Her dream self looks at her and the icicles that surrounding her get stained with blood and the snow that falling turned into bloody rain. Elsa got scared and screams in her horror.

"I wonder how she what did she buy. Well anyway, I never want to know." He thought staring to all of her shopping bags. He arrived to London and went to the luggage rentals to take Elsa's belongings. He returns the keys of the lockers of the luggage and signed the logs unnoticed. Then he started to carry all the heavy shopping bags and hang some into his staff.

"Urgh, this is so heavy. This going to be rough return home-road trip." He said and still murmuring about how heavy the bags that he's carrying. He returns to the Ice castle and it took him so much time in his return trip. He arrived to the Ice castle and lands to Elsa's bedroom balcony and puts down the bags carefully.

"Ah, this feels better. I will take all the bags inside later. My arms got stiff." He said after he put down all the bags and massages his arms. He notices something and stops massaging his arms.

"Purple and red? This is first." He said frowning and sees the Ice castle glows purple with the tinge of red. He remembers what the man in the moon foretold and he got worried to Elsa.

"No, she can't be the treat." He barged in and found her sleeping having nightmares.

"Elsa. No, you can't be." He said in disbelief and it started to snow and the blue glow turned into deep purple glow with the tinge of deep red of the Ice castle. The red glow starts to crawl like a wild fire on the wall till it covers the whole room and the snow falls heavier. Jack got alarm remembering the nightmare that he saw in her memories and starts to wake her up.

"Elsa, wake up." He said yelling at her worriedly. Elsa heard Jack and opens her eyes and hugs him tightly. It surprises him but hugs her back.

"Jack, I am scared." She said shaking in her fright.

"I am here now. Don't be scared, I will keep your nightmares away." He said still hugging her. She nods teary and her shaking stops.

"Jack, stay with me." She said and pulls away to the hug and gaze in his deep blue eyes.

"I will. I promise." He said gazing back in her icy blue eyes. Elsa returns to her sleep while holding his hand. Then the snow melts right away and the Ice castle's glows return into peaceful blue. Jack holds her hand tight and watch in her sleep. He tucks away the hair that covers her cheek and gazes at her. It makes his heart beats fast and avert his eyes. He stays for hours holding her hand then let go when she is sleeping peaceful. He starts to investigate if there is black sand in the room but there's none. He sighs and starts to gather inside her room the shopping bags outside.

"Hmm, it's already morning. I don't want her to have a chocolate breakfast again." Jack thought and looks at Elsa, who still sleeping peacefully. He got closer and closer to her till his face near in her face and his lips near in her lips. He shrugs the tempting thought.

"Your majesty, I will be back soon." He whispers in her ears while his heart beats fast and left.

Elsa wakes up and sits up on her bed. She didn't found Jack on her side.

"Jack?" Elsa called him but he never comes out. She got scared and hugs herself. She started to cry, remembering her nightmare. The Ice castle starts to glow red. Jack arrived to the Ice castle noticing that it's glowing red. Jack got worried and hurriedly went to Elsa's room.

"Elsa, Are you.." He said but interrupted when Elsa runs close to him and hugs him. Jack pushes her gently to see her face and sees her crying and he wipes away her tears on her cheek.

"Elsa, stop crying. I am here. It's your last day of vacation, right? You must enjoy it while it last and I fetched some breakfast." He said smiling. Elsa stopped crying.

"I just got scared when I found that I am alone but I am fine now." She said and smiles.

Elsa was always alone from her whole life then after the great thawing she had Anna. But because of her royal duties and Anna having her own family, somehow she got left behind again. Elsa was fine being alone but meeting Jack. Her peaceful and solitude life turns upside down to the point that she hates being lonely.

They both sit down on Elsa's bed and they started to eat the fruits and bread that Jack brought. Jack explained to her that he paid for the food. He told her that he used his classic collection as his payment and that's why he returned late. Elsa's mood lightens up as Jack told her about his collections.

"Here, this is for you. It's one of the collections." He said get something in his hood pocket and reaches it to her. She takes it and sees a silver hairpin with a single crystal snowflake.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said smiling.

"Welcome." He said smiling. Elsa remembers something and searches her shopping bags from yesterday. She took a small box in one of the shopping bag. She clears her throat.

"Jack, can you give me a minute? I need to change my clothes." She said shyly.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead. Just call me when you're done. I am just behind your door." He said awkwardly and goes out. She went to the bathroom and takes a short warm bath. Using her powers, she creates her royal dress, the one that she wore in her coronation. She is wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing and black sleeves, dark teal stockings and dark brown shoes and a magenta cape. She ties her hair in a French braided crown twist bun and creates an ice crown.

She stands in front of the entrance of the door and called him. "Jack, come in."

"Oh Elsa, what's for the formality?" He said surprise and chuckles nervously.


	21. Arc Four: I Could Notice by Someone 2

"Oh Elsa, what's for the formality?" He said surprise and chuckles nervously.

"This is for you, Jack. This is the last day of my break with my duties as a queen and you also need to go back to your guardianship. As the queen of Arendelle, I hereby, am giving thanks for everything and also I ask for your help to free my kingdom from being stuck in time. Will you stay by my side for a bit longer?" She said with her queenly composure and authority.

"Oh, I thought your saying goodbye. You scared me." He said laughing in his relief.

"Jack." She called him. Jack clears his throat.

"Yes, your majesty. I will stay and help you. I can also volunteer to be your knight." He said bowing to the queen. Elsa smiles in his last statement.

"Jackson Overland Frost, the guardian of fun and the winter spirit, thank you." She said and reaches the box to him. Jack takes the box in her hands and he opens it. He saw a silver brooch in the form of crescent moon with a single crystal snowflake.

"Somehow it feels like our gifts to each other were like a pair. That's why when I saw the hairpin I remember my gift for you." She said and changes her dress into her casual icy turquoise dress and her shoes into ice kitten heels.

She sighs and said. "I never thought that I will be this formal to you." Jack stares at her speechless.

"Jack, are you alright? I'm sorry if I surprise you." She said feeling guilty.

I am alright. Thank you. I will treasure this. I am just wondering, why you need to be so formal. When you bought this, I never notice you buying this." He asked.

"I bought it when I ask you to buy some food. The first time I saw it. It reminds me of you. You said that the moon told you to find me and you have the same powers like me, the crescent moon and the snowflakes. I don't have enough confidence to give it to you and ask you to stay longer for help if I won't be this formal. You know perks of being a queen. I am sorry if I decided on my own and shock you with this." She said apologetic and chuckles shyly.

" Oh, I feel disappointed. I thought you did this formality because I captured your heart with my charisma." He said jokingly half-meant.

"Oh." Elsa giggles. "For a second thought, maybe I am." She said chuckling and left Jack astonished and eventually embarrassed. Elsa started to take out the things that she bought in the shopping bags. Jack got recovered in his embarrassment when he saw all the things inside the shopping bags that he carries home.

"Elsa, is my eyes deceiving me? Are those tapestries and a vase? Is that a complete volume of Sherlock Holmes? Especially those two, the heaviest, I never ever thought that were marble angel statue." He said in his disbelief.

"Yes. Why?" She answered and asked nonchalantly.

Jack sighs and said. "Oh well, this is my punishment from letting you shop."

"Elsa, why don't you just create your own angel statue?" He asked wondering.

"I tried but I can't it gives me goose bumps. It reminds me of something unpleasant." She said staring at him sadly. Jack remembers Elsa's memory of her sister into an ice statue. Jack got an idea, he create a frost on the wall and draw something. Elsa watches him curiously from what his doing. Jack concentrates and makes the frosty dolphins move out of the wall. The dolphins swim and playfully jump around her. Elsa touches the dolphins and burst into snows.

"How was that, my queen, amazed?" Jack asked proudly.

"Yes, I am. Very impressive, Sir Frost." Elsa said and giggles. A snow touches Elsa's nose.

"Oh, Jack Frost is nipping on my nose." Elsa said as an expression.

"Oh, is that so?" Jack said and grinning mischievously and starts to walk closer to her.

"Hey, Jack. It's only an expression." She said nervously, sensing something that she might not like and start to step back.

"Me? As an expression. You don't believe in me. That is so mean, your majesty." He said mischievously while getting closer and closer.

"Ok, I believe in you and stop making fun of me." She said regally while stepping back and bump at the wall. Elsa was cornered by the wall and with Jack's arm on the sides. Jack stares at her playfully but gets serious eventually which makes Elsa close her eyes nervously. Jack's heart beats fast when he stares at Elsa. At first he just wants to tease the queen but now he wants to do something else. Jack saw Elsa closes her eyes then he gets closer to her. His lips and her lips were an inch away but he shrugs the thought and denies what he feels so he bites playfully her nose instead. Elsa opens her eyes after she felt that Jack bites her nose. Jack whispers to her.

"That's how I nip your nose." Elsa gets embarrass and blushes deeply as her Ice castle glows in deep pink. Jack pulls away when he saw Elsa's reaction.

"She is so cute. What have I done?" Jack thought nervously. Jack makes a fake laugh to remove the awkwardness. Elsa gets flustered when he saw Jack laughing for realizing that he was making fun of her and the ice castle glows in yellow. Elsa creates a giant snowball and throws it to Jack. Jack got hit solidly and falls on the floor.

"Hey, that's not fair." Jack said grumpily.

"You are making fun of me." Elsa said angrily.

"No, I am sorry." He said sincerely. Elsa got soften when she saw his sincerity, the ice castle glow in mellow blue then Elsa grins and throws a snowball in his face.

"So, the queen is making fun of me." He said and stands up and creates a snowball and throws it to Elsa. Elsa tries to dodge but it hit her butt.

"Oppss." Jack said in his surprise.

"Hey." She said and innocently flustered. Elsa throws another snowball to Jack but this time, he dodges it.

"Is that what you've got, your majesty." He said challenging and hovers himself. Elsa only smirk and creates ten snowballs at once then throws it to him. Jack got hit but dodges most of it. Elsa runs downstairs and Jack follows her. They keep firing snowballs to each other. It already afternoon but they still not exhausted.

Anna bust in the Ice castle but got hit by a snowball in her face.


	22. Arc Four: I Could Notice by Someone 3

Anna bust in the Ice castle but got hit by a snowball in her face.

"Hey, Elsa what is that for." Anna said grumpily and brushes off the snow in her face.

"Oh, Anna what are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I am worr.." Anna said unfinished because of the shock from the sight of Elsa lying down at the pile of snow while her half body was buried into it. Anna notices a snowman with a face of a boy.

"She started first and the one who throw a snowball in your face." Jack said accusing Elsa.

"No, I am not. He did." Elsa denies and accuses Jack.

"She did." He said.

"No, He did." She said.

"No." He said.

"Yes." She said.

"Hey, enough. It doesn't matter who started first." She said motherly. The two stop blaming each other and keep silent. Anna calm down.

"Oh, Elsa. Is this your new snowman that you created? It's pretty realistic." She said nodding convinced.

"Sorry but I am not." He said pouting.

"Wait. What?" Anna said confuse.

"Anna, He is.." She said but interrupted by Olaf.

"Oh, what did I miss? Hi, Jack. What happened to you? How's the date?" Olaf said continuously. Jack brushes off the pile of snow covering him and reveals himself. Anna realizes that he was the one that Olaf describing. Anna got mad and rushes towards to Jack.

"What did you do to my sister?" She said clenching the neckline of his hood.

"Anna calm down. He is a friend." Elsa said trying to get out in the pile of snow.

"No, I don't trust him." She said protectively.

"Hey, calm down. Hmm, I think I know how I am going to calm you down." He said and creates a snow flake and blows it to Anna.

"Hey, what are you.." She said interrupted and starts to laugh. Elsa gets out of the pile of snow and hit Anna with a snowball. Elsa laughs and Anna laughs too and starts to throw snowballs.

"Marshmallow, Sven and I want to join too. Olaf said and joins them with Marshmallow and Sven.

"A job well done by the guardian of fun." Jack said satisfied while leaning in his staff. Elsa throws a snowball and hits Jack.

"What are doing? You look like a grandfather watching his grandchildren." Elsa said while smiling at him. Jack is mesmerized with Elsa's smile. Jack smiles too and joins them. The sun is almost setting and they all lying on the snow and creating snow angels.

"I am surprise that Anna can see me." Jack said chuckling.

"Anna is someone who easily believes on things. She believes that everything is magical." Elsa said smiling.

"Yes I am. Lots of things in this world are mysterious and magical. And Elsa is mysterious and magical. So you are the winter spirit, Jack Frost." She said agreeing to her sister.

"Yeah. I am the one and only." He said proudly.

"Anna, I am not mysterious and magical. I am just normal. Jack is the one who's mysterious and magical. He can fly." She said giggling and yawns. Anna stands up and brushes off the snow in her clothes and look at her sister who is half buried in the snow and sleeping. Jack stands up and carries Elsa. Elsa leans closer to Jack comfortably. Anna is surprise and looks away wearily.

"We should go home." Anna said firmly.

"Anna, are alright?" A huge blond man barged in the Ice castle with Arendelle palace soldiers. Sven run to Kristoff to greet his buddy. Kristoff pats Svens head.

"Kristoff, I am fine. I didn't do anything reckless." Anna said smiling.

"Ok. So he is the boyfriend that Olaf talking about." Kristoff said.

"No. I am not. I am just a friend." Jack said a bit hesitant.

"Wait. You can see me too?" Jack asked surprise.

"Yeah. I think so." Kristoff said and look to the palace soldiers for confirmation. The palace soldiers nod to confirm.

"Woah." Jack exclaimed while catching his breath.

"See, Anna. Elsa is in good care. You worry too much. We should go home." Kristoff said and holds Anna's hand.

Jack instructed them that Elsa's thing are in her room. The palace soldiers take the things that the queen bought and place it to the carriage. Jack requested to Anna that he will carry Elsa home. Anna agrees but worried. Anna and Olaf bid farewell to Marshmallow. Everyone went down to the North Mountain and head home to the Arendelle palace.

At Arendelle Palace, Anna's and Kristoff's room

Kristoff, do you think he is the one that we are waiting for? Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"I think so but to be sure let's ask my family." He said assuring her and pulls Anna closer to hug her. Anna smiles and hugs him back.

Mean while.

"So Olaf this is Elsa's bed room. It's always clean and neat, usual." Jack said chuckling and lays Elsa in her bed.

"Yes, Elsa loves her things organize." Olaf replied and removes Elsa's shoes so she can sleep comfortably.

"Jack. Look. The sky is awake." Olaf said pointing to the aurora borealis.

"I need to go. Olaf can you watch Elsa for me. She is having nightmare recently. I will come soon." Jack requested.

"Ok. I will." Olaf said smiling.

"Thanks." Jack said and flies outside through the open window of the room.

"Bye, Jack." Olaf said and waves his stick hand.

"Wind, take to North Pole." He commanded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's been very, very long time. I am so busy for the past few days. Sorry and thank you for 14 followers and 17 favorites. I accept rational and logical criticism and corrections.

I look for the word "dslexic" but I found none and instead "dyslexia or dyslexic". I wonder why someone wrote that I am a "dslexic". Maybe I have a disorder or a seven years old kid instead. I hope that before you bash me, check your spelling first. Hahaha. I love my story and I will keep moving forward.


	23. Arc Four: I Could Notice by Someone 4

**Author's Note: ** Everyone in Arendelle can see Jack. I won't be needed to explain why because it may be obvious somehow in the Arc 7: A Kingdom of Isolation. In this arc also explains how Arendelle being frozen in time. NP: Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka.

* * *

At the North Pole, in North's workshop.

"Jack Frost is late again. He never came here when we summoned him last night. It's just a waste of time." Bunny said grumpily.

"It's only his second day yesterday since he's gone. We told him that we will meet again after three days." North said.

"Do you think something bad happens to Jack?" Tooth said worriedly.

"He will be fine." North said.

"Hey, mate. Why did you summon as here last night? You forgot to tell." Bunny asked. Sandy pops a question mark in his head.

"How can I tell you since you grumpily return to Warren. Tooth better tell them." North said and shook his head.

"What Tooth should tell us?" Jack said upon his arrival and landed on the balcony to join the other guardians.

"Oh Jack you are here? Are you alright?" Tooth said happily.

"Welcome back, Jack. We thought something bad happens to you last night since you didn't come." North said and gives a warm hug to Jack. Sandy smiles at Jack. Bunny scoffs in his disgust and rolls his eyes.

"Really? Last night? What did I miss? Why did you summon the guardians early? I thought we will meet after three days." Jack asked nervously.

"Tooth, better tell us." North said looking to her.

"It's about yesterday. It's snowing inside a cathedral at London in the middle of summer. One of the fairies reported it to me. They just finished collecting teeth and they were about to return at the tooth palace. They do some detour and visit the cathedral. They saw people were panicking about the snow inside but they didn't find the one that causing it. I am worried if this is what Manny mean." Tooth explained worriedly.

"Hey, relax that's not how it is." Jack said in defense.

"It's only Jack who is messin'. He never went to meet the queen. He is only fooling around." Bunny said annoyed and accusing Jack.

"No, I am not. I found the queen and she is the one who created the snow inside the cathedral." Jack said irritated.

The guardians got silent and terrifies from Jack's confession.

"No, it's not what you think. Elsa is not a threat. I assure all of you." Jack said to ease the tension.

"So, Elsa is the name of the queen." North said carefully.

"Yes. I am the reason why she was at London and she got too excited when she saw the cathedral and started the snow." Jack explained and scratches the back of his head.

"So you are the glorious tour guide of the queen, mate. Did you forget that she is a threat?" Bunny said glaring at Jack. Jack only glares at Bunny.

"Jack, I remember something about the winter in the middle of summer. We accused you about it. Is she the one who did it?" North asked him calmly.

"Yes but she is not a threat. She was just unable to control her powers on that time. But she thawed it by the help of her sister. Now, she learned and able to control her powers completely. I saw it in her memories. I swear she is not a threat." Jack said protecting Elsa desperately.

"In her memories, how did you do that Jack? Do you have her tooth box but still you can't see it even if you had it." Tooth wonders.

"No, it's different. When I hold her hand for the first time we've met I saw her memories. I don't know how but I saw it and she also saw mine too. That's why I know she will never bring harm to anyone. She is kind-hearted queen and loves her kingdom so much but Arendelle was stuck in time mysteriously." He explained.

The guardians are shock but North recovered first and ask. "Oh, that's very rare. Jack, are you sure that she is not a threat?"

"Yes, she is not. We need to help her. I made a promise to her that I will help her" Jack said sincerely.

"Jack, does it mean she can see you?" Tooth asked curiously. Sandy is also looking at him curiously.

"Yes, we've met when she was young and believed in me. But I wonder too, why everyone in that kingdom can see me." Jack said confuse.

"Everyone? You mean even adults." Bunny asked who is also curious.

"Yeah and it's freaking me out. But the most important is. Elsa is having nightmare and I want to know if it was Pitch the one that causing it." Jack said speculating.

"Alright, we trust you, Jack. We will investigate it." North assures him.

"Yes. I will do my own too" Jack said with assurance.

"Alright, but be careful. Jack." North said and pats him to his shoulder. Jack returns to Arendelle and the other guardians start to return to their respective duties and do their investigation.


End file.
